A Game of Cat and Mouse
by Zee390
Summary: It's time for a new mission. This time the gang has to capture a master thief and a super genuis. The only problem is...they don't wanna be caught. special guest apperance from Torrin created by whowhenwhatever.
1. Meeting the Charecters

1

New story! New story! Hopefully this story gets more reviews then my other one...n-ways...on with the story ! (Also, Torrin won't come out till chapter nine. I'm posting this barley today, which is 10/30/05. This story was published a few months ago, but this is just a message to people who are reading this just because of torrin. And don't worry I won't screw him up...I bet cha that's what you people were thinking...well later...and enjoy!)

This story is rated PG-13 for violence, rough language , and mild sexual humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

"So what the hell do you want know Koenma?" Yusuke asked irritably rubbing the back of his head yawning. He was standing in Koenma's office along with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. It was 2 in the morning and they were all tired.

"I am sorry to disturb you all so early in the morning, but I need you guys to catch a certain demon who has been causing havoc in the human world. He's been stealing from high class humans and also their art museums and such. I need you to catch him and bring him here unscathed and I mean UNSCATHED, got it?

"But why now?" Kuwabara whined. "It's 2 in the morning and I'm sleepy!"

Kurama agreed with him. He also was very tired and needed some sleep. Hiei even gave a small yawn.

"Because I finally found out where this robber is going to strike next...and it's going to happen in a few hours so I need you guys to plan everything now. We might never get a chance like this again so...YOU BETTER NOT FALL ASLEEP ON THE JOB!" he yelled loudly as he threw a book at Yusuke's head. He had fallen asleep standing up and was already snoring. The book hit him right between the eyes and it jerked his head backwards.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Yusuke shouted angrily with a large welt coming out of his head.

"Anyways...here is a small description on the demon." Koenma said handing a small piece of paper to Kurama.

It read:

Name: Thief (last name unknown)

Age: well over 150

Height: 6'1

Weight: 160

Race: Racoon demon

Occupation: Thief and master of disguise

Random fact: does anything to get what he wants, has a partner to help him.

"Well that's interesting, sounds something like you Kurama." Kuwabara said as he looked over the paper.

"Please, spare me." Kurama huffed.

"So who's his partner?" Hiei asked as he also looked over the paper.

"Um...well you see...we don't really have anything on him." Koenma stammered moving papers around.

"You don't have anything...some lord you are." Yusuke muttered to himself.

"Well I do have something...but I don't thi..." he started saying holding up a piece of paper. He didn't get to finsh speaking when Yusuke snatched the paper out of his hand and read it aloud...

It read:

"Name: unknown

Age: unknown

Height: unknown

Weight: unknown

Race: human?

Occupation: unknown

Random fact: we think he might have deleted his own life."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You have absolutely no idea who this person is do you?" Yusuke asked as he glared at Koenma and growled in his thoart.

"No we don't...now GO! Before you lose your chance. Here are the directions for where he's going to strike next." he said quickly as he handed him yet another piece of paper.

"Man I don't get paid enough for this job." Yusuke muttered to himself as he snatched the paper out of the baby's hand and walked out the door.

"You don't get paid at all Uramaeshi."

"Don't remind me."

"So it's a game of cat and mouse...this might be fun." Hiei said to himself.

"I doubt it." Kurama said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

(In the human world, in a rich mansion)

(Thief's p.o.v.)

"That was fun wasn't it?" I asked softly as I lied back down on the bed beside the beautiful women I just played.

"Yes, it was...she giggled softly as she wrapped her arm around my bare chest. At that moment a loud crash was heard out down the hallway. "What was that?" she asked sitting up.

"Um...don't know it was probably nothing, now lets go to sleep." I told her as I tried to get her to lie back down by kissing her neck softly..

"No no...what if it's a burglar...please go check." she said worriedly as she tightened the blanket around her bare body.

"Alright, alright." I said as I got up out of the bed. She watched me as I walked towards the door, she expected me to grab the robe that was hanging of the door knob...but instead I grabbed my clothes that were lying in the middle of the floor next to hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked me worriedly hoping that I wasn't going to leave.

"Sorry baby...nothing lasts forever," I told her as I finished dressing. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper. I blew it towards her and it gently landed at the foot of the bed, I then saluted her and said "seeya toots, I had a lot of fun tonight."

"WHAT!"

I quickly burst through the bedroom doors and ran down the hall. Grabbing my long hooked staff that leaned against the wall at the end of the hall.

She grabbed the little piece of paper and read it aloud.

"You've just been robbed by the...WORLDS GREATEST THIEF!"

Her eye gave an involuntary twitch.

"I've been played...by Thief."

I could hear her scream as I made my escape with my partner right behind me.

"Hey Thief! Help me out here...this shit is heavy!" he shouted to me. I turned to look at my partner in crime...

(REAL) Description:

Name: Krew the Hacker

Age: early 20's

Height: 5'6

Weight: unknown

Occupations: super genius, hacking into Government files, deleting peoples lives and being Thief's partner.

Past: unknown

Random notes: changes physical look about once a week. So noone knows what he really looks like.

His hair was like a dark purple color and it stood about three inches above his head. He wore big goggles on his head that had wires coming out of them attached to his laptop that was banging against his side. He was carrying a large sculpture on his back and a few bags of random treasures, it was weighing him done. I just groaned and turned around to carry his extra weight, but I had to quickly dodge a large blast that went over my head.

"What on earth...what was that?"

"I have no idea Thief, but help me out here I feel like my back might crack in half." he pleaded. I could see his legs shaking as he tried to support the all the weight that he carried on his back. I quickly grabbed the sculpture and two bags of treasure. We both ran for the door but it was quickly covered with guards. They pointed their guns at us and fired, I grabbed Krew and threw back down the hall.

"We have to find another way out."

"Alright I have an idea."

Krew threw all the stuff he was carrying to the ground and grabbed his laptop. He opened it and started typing real fast. I couldn't even keep track of his fingers. His goggles slid over his eyes and he got a michevious grin over his face.

"Crap... Krew hurry!" the guards had run after us and aimed their guns again.

I could see sweat starting to run down his face. Then he started to laugh like a maniac.

"ROUND AND ROUND WE GO, WHERE WE STOP NOBODY KNOWS!" he shouted loudly as a large tornado came out of his laptop. It growled loudly, laughing evilly like Krew was. The lenses of his goggles started to glow.

The guards screamed in fright as they ran down hall away from the monster.

"Hahahahaha...what a bunch of morons!" Krew laughed stupidly.

In case your wondering...the goggles are what is making him act like an idiot. Don't ask me how...all I know is that's what they do.

"You bunch of yellow bellies come back and take your beatings like men!" he shouted after him. What he didn't realize is that the 'monster' which was really a hologram went back into the laptop. When the guards saw that they started firing again.

"Hell with it!" I shouted as I grabbed him and ran off with him under my arm. He quickly grabbed his laptop off the ground. The bullets that the guards were firing at us had busted a window in front of us. Using my staff I broke the rest of window and jumped through it. We were five stories up off the ground...which I forgot. Krew screamed loudly swearing at me and saying he was only human. "Then call that stupid chicken of yours!" I shouted back at him.

"He's not a CHICKEN, he a giant lizard that walks on two legs!"

"I don't care what the hell he is! Just call him or I'll let you go!"

He glared at me, but did what he was told. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly hurting my own ears. Below us a large lizard (that I say resembled a chicken) came out of nowhere. I let go of Krew and jumped off against the wall of the home and landed in a tree. I watched as Krew kept falling. The 'chicken' jumped into the air and caught him before he could fall anymore. When he landed back down I jumped onto his back as Krew grabbed his reigns and snapped at them.

"Hyah! Go Hermes go!" he shouted as Hermes ran into the woods nearby as fast as speeding car. He stopped only a few minutes later till we knew we were about 6 miles away from the house.

"Man that chicken of yours can run real fast." I told Krew as I dismounted Hermes onto the cool grass.

"For the last time he is not, and I repeat not a chicken!" he shouted at me.

"Yea, he's more like a cow." I said as I pushed against Hermes side and he fell over like a sleeping cow. Krew screamed as Hermes fell on top of him. I just laughed.

"Hey Thief...how about next time I be the distraction and you go steal the junk." he said as he moved out from under Hermes.

"What, you wanna be the one to fuck the owner of the art and shit were gonna steal from and you want me to actually 'steal' the junk?" I asked him as I emptied the bags.

"Well yea maybe once or twice." he said blushing slightly.

"Well forget it. Besides I don't think you wanna do a 85 year old man..cause that's who were gonna steal from next." he just gagged at the thought.

"Oh and what, are you gonna DO him?"

"What are you...shut up you idiot! Now help unpack all this junk!" I shouted at him. He just laughed at me. When he went to pick up another bag of treasure a big blue blast shot right in front of him. Barely missing him.

"What the hell!" I shouted as I grabbed my staff. I turned my head to the right and saw four figures running towards us. One was wearing green and had his hair slicked back. Another one had orange hair and a was wearing something blue. The third one had to be a demon cause he reeked of fox. And the last one had an evil aura around him.

(Normal p.o.v)

"There he is get him!" Yusuke shouted as his finger lite up again. He fired another shot aiming it for Thief, who easily dodged it. "Crap."

"Krew run for it, I can take care of them on my own!" he shouted to him as he ran headlong into them.

"THIEF DON'T! THEIR SPRIT DETECTIVES!" Krew shouted back to him.

"Then I'll make it quick!" Thief brain waved him. He just nodded back.

"How did that guy know?" Yusuke asked himself. Then it hit him. "That guy is his partner!" he shouted aloud.

"No duh Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as he made his sprit sword appear.

Thief had whistled loudly and a black raven came out of a nearby tree and landed on his shoulder. "Let me introduce you to one of my closest friends." he said as he smirked. The raven then attached itself to his arm like a gun. (If any of you all have seen Jing: king of bandits then you know what I'm talking about)

"OH SHIT! Guys duck down now!" Yusuke shouted as he and everyone else took cover.

"DANTE'S JUDGEMENT!" he shouted. A huge blast of sprit energy shot out of the birds mouth, destroying everything in front of him, and kicking dirt and rocks everywhere.

"Oh god...everyone ok?" Yusuke asked as he pushed a big rock off of his back. "Make a noise if your not dead." he could hear a few grunts and moans.

Thief and his partner were nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara asked as he held on to his bloodied up arm.

"Who knows." Hiei muttered as he brushed off dirt from his cloak.

"This isn't good we lost him, what will we tell Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"Well how about if we don't tell him?"

"Yea right."

"Oh well...come on lets go back home. The suns starting to rise and I'm still tired." yawned Yusuke. "We'll let him bite our heads off tomorrow."

Well that's all for this chapter...I hoped you liked it cause I sure as hell did. So please review and I'll see you next chapter. (Remember, u wanna see Torrin, keep on reading.)


	2. Small Talk

1 Hey guys it's been a while I know...I know...just having a bit of trouble with the story and all including my other story "The 500 year old sleep." isn't getting that much attention so I'm thinking of getting rid of it...I'm still thinking about it though...who knows...anyways... this is only a small chapter...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

"I wonder what those people wanted." Thief asked his partner Krew as he threw himself against an old armchair that was sitting in Krew's lab. He had a big ass lab that was inside an old abandoned warehouse...funny that noone has tried to tear it down yet. As usual, he was typing like a hundred miles per hour. He was wearing his goggles as always, wires were attached from the com to the goggles...he wondered what his strange little friend was doing. Thief had no idea who this guy was...well he didn't know his past or anything like that is what he meant. He had rescued Krew from a band of demons when he was only seven years old...twenty years later and the guy has never left his side. In his whole 150 years of living he never had somebody stay with him for this long. It took Krew a few seconds to answer with a "who knows...probably hunting you down or something."

"What why would they want to hunt me down I haven't done anything to them."

"Well maybe it's because you are a demon and you steal from humans and sleep with the women with no sign of guilt."

"Well it's not like it's one of their women."

"Yea...but you never know with all the women you con."

"What jealous?"

"You wish."

"You know you are you little prick."

"Look who's talking."

"Oh...nice comeback."

"Shut up."

"Anyways...enough with this 'argument' why have you been with me all these years? I mean aren't you tired of running from one place to another?"

"No, not really...I like hanging around with you, even if it means risking my own life."

"What life?"

"..."

"No really what life, this is not a life. Well I doubt it could be the life you've always wanted."

"Do I need a reason for wanting to stick by your side?"

"Well no, I gue..."

"Then lets leave it at that."

"Touchy."

"..."

"So...what are you doing?" he asked him as he got up from his chair and leaned against the back of Krew's rolling chair that he sitting on.

"Just typing up some new plans for our next big heist." he told him as he started typing faster and maps starting shooting up on his giant computer screen. His eyes was his mouse...the goggles were made with some strange technology. Actually everything that's in this lab was built with his own two hands...including all my weapons...except for my staff and of course Dante, my raven. Speaking of that, Dante had flown off a broken piece of the warehouse and landing on Thief's shoulder. He stroked his head with his finger.

"That was a good job you did back there Dante...nice work."

"Thank you...sir." he replied. Krew laughed.

"What have I told you about calling me sir Dante?" I asked him irritated.

"I am sorry couldn't help it." he chuckled to himself. Dante is an incredibly smart bird who can be serious and humorous at the same time. I stole him from and old rich man who was treating him like shit.

"Uh-oh"

"What is it Krew?"

"We have company." he said strangely as he chuckled a bit.

"Ugh...you can take care of it...I don't feel like it right now."

"Alright suit yourself." he said excitedly as he unhooked himself from the computer grabbed his laptop and ran to the entrance of the warehouse.

Ok...ok I know it is like super short but I had to put something up...so I hoped you liked it...you can tell this is a little conversation only between Krew and Thief...oh and to a certain reviewer...yes there is a plot! You just have to keep reading the story and the real one will appear. This first few chapter's are only to get you used to the characters...oh and of as now I will not accept flames...so don't send! PLEASE REVIEW! (oh and sorry for acting like a bitch about this)


	3. Caught!

1 Hey what up? Well on with chapter 3...and I promise it'll be longer...I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

"That damn Koenma, shouting at me like that." Yusuke growled in his throat. "If that damn baby thinks this is so easy then he can just do it himself." he knew that, that would never happen. So here they were again trying to catch a gawd damn animal, and his 'mysterious' partner. "Gawd this sucks!"

"Be quiet Yusuke...were here." Kurama hushed him. They stood outside some ugly looking warehouse. It looked like it was ready collapse on itself. All around the old thing were a bunch of beat up and used cars and trucks that looked as old as the building itself. They were in the middle of a junkyard.

"So their in there?" Kuwabara asked as he made his sprit sword appear.

"What a pathetic excuse of a hideout." Hiei mumbled to himself as he also unsheathed his sword.

"It might look horrible, but that's were they are." Kurama said as he took a rose out from under his hair and transformed it into his infamous rose whip. At that moment the huge doors started to open and a man no bigger then five feet walked out of the warehouse, with the doors closing behind him. He had a huge grin on his face.

"WELCOME ALL AND ONE TO THE HIDEOUT...!" he shouted out loudly throwing confetti into the air with some kind of circus music coming out of nowhere. "...now leave before I have to kill you." he said sternly changing the mood completely, the music coming to a complete stop.

"Well aren't you a little freak." Yusuke said rudely making a face as confetti fell on his head.

"THE NAMES KREW THE HACKER! ONCE YOU ENTER MY DOMAIN...there is no getting out." he slid the goggles off his eyes and back on top on his messy purple hair. "So if you don't mind to please go so you don't get hurt." he said sweetly putting his hands together.

"Is this guy for real?" Kuwabara stood there stunned not sure how to react to this guys reaction.

"Hey cut the crap you four-eyed freak! Your not fooling anyone...you twerp!" Yusuke shouted on complete frustration.

"Yusuke hold your temper." Kurama hushed once again.

"Twerp? How dare you speak that way to your elders you wet-nosed punk!" Krew yelled back his goggles sliding back down over his eyes.

"Elder?"

"That's right! I am 27 years old...and by the looks of it you are no more then 13 or 14. Have you had your first boner yet?"

"Wha...you son of a bitch...don't make fun of me!" Yusuke had turned a little red at that comment.

"This is ridiculous...I'm leaving." Hiei muttered to himself as he put his sword back and turned to leave.

"What, Hiei you can't leave!" Kuwabara shouted at him blocking his path.

"Watch me." were his last words before he just disappeared.

"Well it looks like your team is breaking up...to bad...now, last warning leave before you lose some limbs."

"Oh and how are you gonna do that?" Yusuke shouted at him still sore about his comment. "You gonna throw your laptop at me?"

"Watch. And. Learn." he pulled his laptop and slammed it against a nearby carhood making it pop open. He pulled a bunch of wires from it and stuck them in the goggles. Electric sparks starting shooting around the wires and goggles causing the lenses to static like an old tv screen. He laughed like a maniac. "FACE THE WRATH OF THESE SOULLESS VEHICLES!"

Suddenly the cars that were parked around the gang started to lift into the air. Horns blaring and everything with the lights flashing.

"CRASH!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Yusuke quickly lept to the side as a car whizzed by him crashing into another one causing them to both to explode, throwing flaming car parts everywhere.

"Damn...missed." Krew was holding a remote control with a joystick handle. He just had to turn the stick to move the cars. The control was attached to his goggles through the wires. Cars were flying everywhere.

"Hell with it man! SPRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted as he shot a car that was heading for him.

"Yusuke no!" it was to late. When the blast hit the car it touched the gas that was inside the car, and it exploded with great force throwing him into a pile of rusted up car parts and oil. "No Yusuke!"

Krew laughed to himself wickedly. "Ha! What a buffon! Shooting a blast of fiery energy at a gas soaked car, he might as well throw a match into a tank of gas!"

Kurama took his short chance of bringing him down. With his rose whip he grabbed Krew's goggles and tore them off his head. Snapping the wires and breaking the remote in half. When the broken wires touched Kew's skin, they sent shocks throughout his body making him scream in pain as he cooked inside. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to make his eyes roll to the back of his head and collapse to the floor.

"Well so much for the computer geek." Kuwabara said as he dug Yusuke out of the rusted parts. "He's out cold Kurama, and he's burned a bit."

"I don't think we can continue this without him and also without Hiei." Kurama sighed as his rose whip turned back into a rose and he put it away. "We should go."

"But what about that guy."

"Koenma said nothing about bringing him back."

"But we shouldn't come back empty handed."

"You do have a point. I'll gather him up and take him, take Yusuke to Genkai. She can heal him." he told him as he lifted Krew and put him over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I'll take him to Koenma. He'll decide what to do with him there."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Kuwabara huffed as he picked up Yusuke the same way as Kurama picked up Krew. They then went their separate ways.

"This isn't good Dante...not good at all." Thief told his friend as he watched from a camera as the red head walked off with his partner and dissappered.

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I had to find out what they really wanted. It's me, but apparently they'll take anything they can get their hands on." he growled through his teeth clenching his fist.

"So that's it, you lost another partner."

"No I didn't Dante."

"Oh and how are you going to get him back? He's in the sprit world for crying out loud!"

"Dante have I not taught you anything...I always get what I want!" he smirked. He grabbed his staff and a spare laptop Krew had. "Let's go Dante...time to steal!"

"Oh boy!" his feathery friend squawked happily as he flew into the air out a open window.

"_Don't worry pal...I'll get you back." _Thief thought as he burst out the doors and ran into the forest nearby grabbing Krew's broken goggles before he disappeared into the trees.

Well I hoped you like this chapter, cause I did...well REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. How we met

1Thank you reviewer's for ur wonderful reviews. I am very happy. :)...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

(Flashback into Thief's past...Thief's p.o.v)

"_What a waste of a night...nothing good even came out of it." I complained to anyone or thing that would listen...a owl kinda cocked his head and 'whoo'ed' at me. I was sitting in a big apple tree looking over my goods...nothing but junk. "Damn that old fart...giving me lie's as advice." I growled throwing the trash to the ground. "Oh well...at least I got to sleep with the rich bastard's daughter...virgin yea right." I snorted to myself. "Wonder who else that little skank slept with."_

_While I tried to get comfortable in the tree so I can sleep, I heard a loud scream. I sat up and listened for it again. When I heard it I ran in the direction of it, when I got there I saw a big cat-like demon gnawing on a little kids back. I thought the kid was already dead and was gonna leave the demon to finish his meal...but then._

"_Somebody HELP ME!" the little kid screamed loudly. Hearing that I slashed at the demon without warning slicing it's head off. I kicked it's body aside and saw a metal sheet on the kid's back.. It was completely chewed up. "Man that thing ALMOST got the kid." I thought to myself. Smelling no blood on the boy I decided to leave. When I turned I felt a small hand grab my sleeve. "Wait mister...I want to thank you."_

"_I need no thanks."_

"_But..."_

"_Scram kid." I told him harshly pulling my sleeve back and jumping into the trees. _

_(Next day)_

"_Man now what do I with my day...go steal again...maybe." I was thinking as always while I jumped through the trees. When I landed on one of the tree branches it gave way and I fell. I was about to land on my feet, but when they touched the ground the ground also gave way. I fell into a large deep pit. "Damn poachers...I'll kill them all." I said to myself. I could easily jump at least 100 feet into the air with out trying. When I jumped I was about to get out. But I hit a shield and was knocked back into the pit, and I blacked out._

_I felt something poke me in the head. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but blackness. I was lying on my side, when I turned over on my back I saw a bright yellow light. "Hey mister...you alright?" it was that kid I saved the other day and he was the one that poked me in the head. "Mister you ok?" he repeated._

"_Yes I'm fine...just can't get out." I muttered to myself._

"_Hold on I can get you out!"_

"_How the hell can you do that...your only human kid...there's a force field cover the hole!"_

"_Don't worry I can still get you out!" I watched as the boy rummaged through his bag. He pulled out some kind of weird suction thing and stuck it in the middle of field. "Duck and cover!" he shouted. Hearing that I covered my head with my hands and a large explosion erupted above me. I removed my hands and saw the field crackle and break to pieces. When it was cleared I jumped out and welcomed the cool breeze of the night._

"_How on earth were you able to do that?" I asked him turning to look at him. He just smiled at me._

"_It's one of my greatest succeeding inventions...it is able to destroy any force field that crosses it's path." he told me as he picked up his little gizmo._

"_Not bad kid...you got a name?"_

"_Ricky sir. My name is Ricky."_

(End of flashback)

"Of course later on the twit changed it to Krew...that bastard...letting himself get captured like that. You'd think you would have learned something after 20 years of running around with me." I nagged to myself as I ran through the forest following Krew's faint scent. Dante flew above keeping watch for any danger. "He might be a genius, but he's nothing without his goggles, they hold his powers. Also his laptop was part of everything he could do."

(End of Thief's p.o.v)

(Krew's p.o.v.)

"Man it hurts all over...damn that red head." I thought rubbing my head trying to soothe the burns in my brain. The people who kidnaped me had tied me to a chair with some kind of glowing rope. They weren't here with me I was all alone. "THIS SUCKS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I shouted hoping someone would here me. I heard a little creak like a door opening. I turned my head trying to see behind me. I was turned away facing the wall, so I couldn't see who came in. "Who's there?" I shouted scared it might be something scary. The whatever it was had cast a big ugly shadow on the wall in front of me. "Oh god! Please don't hurt me!" I cried rocking back and forth in my chair. I rocked to hard and I fell over backwards. "Please don't eat me." I had tears forming in my eyes. I then heard something go "PUU!" real loud and squeaky like. I opened one eye and saw a blue pudgy rabbit thing with messy black hair and a small little beak. It looked me in the eye and again shouted "PUU!" I glared at the little thing.

"You freaky fat thing! How dare you scare me like that!" his happy little face turned sad as he ran off crying and saying that stupid little word over and over again. "Crap..." I thought knowing that the stupid little fat thing will attract attention. "Oh god what have I gotten myself into?" I muttered to myself hitting my head against the floor hurting it again. "Damn."

"Well looky here, what have we gotten ourselves into."

I looked up and saw upside down the black-haired guy that I trashed earlier. "Well, looks like your all healed up...weakling." I mocked him. He got angry I could easily tell.

"Yusuke please don't tease the prisoner." the red-head scolded at him as he walked in the door. He walked towards me and kneeled down beside me. "Ok I'm going to make this clear and simple...who are you and what can you tell us about Thief?"

"Well first untie me then maybe, MAYBE...I'll tell you."

"You must think were idiots or something."

"Well maybe not you, but that guy with the black hair...what did you call him...Yusuke...looks like a very, very BIG dimwit AND idiot." I was pushing it for myself and I knew I was going to get in a hell of a lot of trouble if I kept pushing Yusuke's buttons, but if it got me a beating and it made me pass out then maybe I could buy myself some time to think of something. 'Shit...I don't have my goggles...forgot.'

If you must know the goggles I wear are actually cursed...meaning that they carry my alter-ego. He has no name, but he's the one who takes over when I need to make a quick escape if things get ugly, or if I pass out. So when I put the goggles on I turn into him...but also keeping my own mind intact...it's a long story how I got them...so I won't bother with it.

"Enough with the insults...at least tell us your name."

"Fine...but at least pick me up...it gets tiring just lying here on the floor." I asked them sweetly. He just nodded and lifted me back up. "That's better...alright then...my name is Krew...or as I'm known on the net...Krew the Hacker."

"So that's your ability...your just a nerd who can hack into peoples e-mails...patheic." Yusuke laughed at me.

"Yes laugh it up, but did you notice that there was absolutely no file or anything known about me? That's cause I deleted them all. I destroyed my life just by pushing a simple delete button. I. AM. DEAD." I stared straight into their eyes as they took in the truth. "I am dead to everyone...no one knows I'm alive. Heck I don't even have finger prints."

"What are you talking about...everyone has prints." the idiot told me.

"Well I don't. You can see for yourself, my fingers are sticking out of the rope." the red-head kneeled back down behind and I could feel him grab one of fingers.

"Yusuke he's right...his fingers are blank."

"What, but how?"

"If you must know, I create my own inventions. That's what helps me every time I rob from people."

"Look enough of this...tell us were your partner is." the red-head sounded a bit annoyed.

"I don't know were he is...it's not like I'm his babysitter or anything."

"Your making this harder then it needs to be. If you don't start cooperating with us right now...we'll have to use force."

'uh-oh...I'm in trouble.'

Well that's it. Sorry that it took so long...and sorry if this chapter is a little weird and confusing tell me were if it is to you people alright. I need all the help I can get. Well thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!...heh-heh...yea...reveiws. THEIR AWSOME!


	5. Taken Down

1 Hey you guys thanx for reading my story and thank you very much for ur wonderful reviews, and like I said before I am so sorry for doing that whole I'm canceling the story junk...so very sorry. (For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about...read chapter 14 of The 500 year old sleep)

well...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh...damn.

(Krew's p.o.v...continued)

'Damn son of a bitch.' I thought. The red-head who I found out was named Kurama and Yusuke (the idiot) had just left me by myself so I could think over of what I had done. Yusuke who was being a smart ass, was bothering me and teasing me at the same time. So when he was poking me in the forehead I bit his finger real hard, and in return he punched me real hard in the face throwing me back onto the ground and leaving me a black swelled up eye. Kurama got after him and sent him out. It's been about I'd say an hour...maybe...I was getting tired of just sitting here.

At that moment the door had opened again and that idiot had walked back in...with the red-head.

"So are you gonna talk now or are we gonna have to use force?" Kurama asked me. I just looked down at the floor not wanting to answer.

"Looks like were gonna have to use force." the idiot said as he cracked his knuckles. He pulled his arm back like as if he was charging it up...he was. His fist was glowing a...a...green color?

"What on earth...your not Yusuke!" the red-head shouted about to grab his rose, but before he could even make a reach for it Yusuke struck him.

He swung his fist hard into the side of Kurama's head. The force of the powerful punch sent him flying into the wall beside me. His body left a crater in the wall, and he collapsed to floor knocked out.

'Oh god.'

"Now for you." he told me quite evilly. I flinched waiting for the hit, but instead I felt the rope loosen then they fell to the floor. I looked up and saw my goggles being held by the traitor.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him as I quickly took my burned up goggles and put them on top of my head.

"My, my Krew...how we quickly forget our friends." he told me. I looked at him strangely for a minute, but then my eyes widened when I saw the small black racoon mask that Thief was born with cover around his eyes.

"Thief you Muther Fucker! You scared me to death! I thought you were going to kill me!

"Oh you big baby...just be glad that I rescued you, you little hoar!" he shouted back at me while he literally tore off his disguise and looked like himself again.

"Who are you calling a Hoar you Slut!"

"Slut?"

"Yea Slut and Hoe! And you know it's true!"

"Hey shut up! Now hurry up and let's get the hell out of here. Your Chicken is waiting outside! and to think I wasted my time to recuse you...ungrateful brat."

I just stayed quiet.

(End of p.o.v...2 hours later)

"Yusuke! Kurama! Where are you guys?" Kuwabara shouted as he walked around Genkai's temple where they were holding Krew captive. He hadn't heard from them in a long while and was getting worried. "Yusuke! Kurama! Hey come on this isn't funny you guys!" he walked into the room were Krew was being held. When he walked in the first thing he saw was the empty chair and burned rope. He turned his head and saw Kurama lying on the floor slightly bleeding from the head. "Oh shit! Kurama are you ok?" he shouted running to his side. He shook him a bit trying to wake him up. It only took a few seconds before he finally came to.

"Wha-what happened?" Kurama muttered softly opening his eyes. With some help from Kuwabara he was able to pick himself up off the ground back onto his feet.

"I was just about to ask you that myself." Kuwabara answered his question. When that was said Kurama's eyes widened greatly.

"He's gone! Thief came and rescued him I just know it. He disguised himself like Yusuke and saved his friend!"

"Wow, you really are smart...so were is Yusuke?"

"I don't know...probably locked up in another room or something." he muttered holding his pounding head. At that moment Hiei walked into the room.

"Your wrong Kurama."

"What?"

"Yusuke's no longer here," he said easily not really caring about what happened to Kurama or that Krew got away. "I found this note stabbed into a tree with a knife." he handed the ripped note to Kurama who read it aloud.

'You made a very very, bad mistake when you tried to capture me. Even worse you took my partner...so as payback I took your precious Sprit detective. If you want him back in one piece you will have to steal the "Sacred Tear Jem of 1000 Kings" for me by midnight tonight. Meet me at the city park and I will graciously return him as he was, if not you'll still get him back...if you can find all his pieces...Signed Thief.'

They all stood there silent unsure of what to say. Till finally Kuwabara broke the silence.

"That jackass how dare he kidnap Yusuke! He'll wish he was dead when I get my hands on him."

"Calm yourself carrottop...we have to go steal that tear jem if we want him back...and were burning daylight." Hiei said as he turned ready to go. (Just so you know it's 7:00 at night)

"Why the hell do you care all of a sudden shrimp? I mean you didn't even want to help us catch Thief when we first went after him."

"That was different, this time one of us is harmed and I let noone that belongs in our group get even one scratch...not even one. Nor do I let them get kidnaped."

"Wow who knew you cared that much about us Hiei."

"I don't care for you Kazuma...only Kurama and Yusuke."

"Dude that's so cold."

"Enough! Lets go grab that damn thing already!"

(Midnight...city park)

"So did you bring it?" Thief asked the gang as they walked towards him. He came by himself, scared that Krew might get hurt in the process. Behind him was Yusuke tied up, he was knocked out, but unhurt.

Kurama was holding a little item in his hand wrapped up in cloth. They actually stole it knowing that Thief could easily see through fake and real. Kurama was about to walk up to him holding a tiny plant in his other hand. It contained a sleeping powder that could even put King Enma to sleep.

"Stop right there!" Thief shouted to him. Dante attached himself to his arm and Thief was aiming him at Yusuke's head. "Toss the prize to me...and I shall give you yours."

Kurama didn't move a bit, if he tossed it to him he might run off right after he catches it. Then they will lose their chance...again. When he took to long to move, Dante's mouth started to glow. Kurama frightened that he might actually shoot shouted out "Here!" and tossed it to him, but not before attaching a little seed that can stun him the in about five minutes that he held it.

Thief caught it with his hand and looked at it shine magnificently. "My my...what beauty you hold and rich power as well." Dante detached himself from his arm and flew onto his shoulder. "Well I guess I have to keep my part of the deal." he picked up Yusuke by the collar and threw him to Kurama. Kuwabara quickly ran to him and untied him.

"Before you go, just answer my one question." Kurama pleaded with him.

"Oh and what is it?" he asked him as he put the jem into his pocket, and for some reason he was feeling a slight tickle throughout his body.

"What's it like being paralyzed?"

"Damn you fox demon." Thief muttered. His entire body went numb. He then collapsed to the ground unable to move. "Dante fly! Don't worry about me."he told his friend winking at him slightly. Dante nodded smiling and flew off. (What a faker)

"Man it's about time...damn bastard." Kuwabara muttered walking towards the 'paralyzed' Thief. Hiei watched carefully not liking the way he was taken down so easily.

"Kuwabara stop! Don't go any closer!" he shouted. Kuwabara stopped in his tracks. Thief took his chance and with his leg he made Kuwabara trip and fall to the ground.

"Sorry pal time to sleep." he said as he grabbed his neck and twisted it making him pass out. "So who's next?" when he asked that Hiei had already taken out his sword and slashed at him. Reacting quickly Thief just bent way back like as if he was in a limbo contest. He placed his hand on the ground for support and picked up his leg and kicked Hiei in the knee. You can hear his bone snap in two and fracture. Hiei yelled in pain as he fell to the floor. You'd of thought that, that was the end, but instead He stood back up and used his other leg to push off the ground. Using his intense speed he rushed at Thief. Thief, unaware that Hiei had such speed was unable to move quick enough. Hiei slashed at his back about 15 times before moving in front of him to slice up his chest a good 20 times. In between the slashes Thief grabbed Hiei's arm and snapped it. Hiei instead of yelling just grunted, not wanting to show weakness again. Using his other arm Hiei smashed his fist into Thief's face breaking his nose.

"Errrr! Dante! Come now!" he shouted holding his arm out expecting the black raven to land on it. He never came. "Dante?" being preoccupied by the sudden lack of help Thief didn't see the sword go straight threw his gut. Hiei stood there being the owner of the sword. Thief was a bloody mess. His clothes were stained...more like drenched with his own blood...his face was even covered with blood from his nose. "Y-y-you...s-son of a b-b..." Hiei pulled his sword out with great force making Thief unable to finsh his sentence. He coughed out blood and it drooled down his chin. He fell to his knees and hands coughing and choking on his own blood. He looked up at Hiei with pained eyes. Hiei just smirked and with the handle of his sword he hit Thief in the head hard, making him pass out.

"That was a bit much don't you think Hiei?" Kurama asked him watching the Jem fall out of Thief's pocket and lie in his blood.

"Why didn't you help me?" Hiei growled at him sitting on the floor unable to stand on his broken leg anymore.

"I had to catch the bird. If he had used it you would of surly lost." he answered him holding an unconscious Dante. He has gotten him with the sleeping plant.

"Whatever," Hiei huffed. He took a look around. He saw Yusuke still knocked out along with Kuwabara and of course Thief. The only one who was able to stand was Kurama. "Kurama I think we better call for help...unless you can carry us all."

"Your right...I'll be back."

"Brainwave you idiot...your not gonna leave me here alone with this bleeding guy and passed out idiots...it looks like I murdered them."

"Alright fine." he muttered. 'God what a mess.'

Meanwhile Krew waited back at his hideout in the old warehouse waiting for his friend to come back. Little did he know that HE would have to rescue the master thief.

DAMN! That was a hot chapter I loved it and so should you...and if you don't...well to bad you ain't got no taste...oh and here is a question for those who read this story...why the hell so they call Kuwabara... 'KuwaHara...In the second movie of YYH...that's like not right...anyways please answer...and of course...REVIEW!


	6. Crappy Chapter sorries

1Thanks for all the reviews...I loved them all...so thank you very much...and thank you whowhen whatever...for u answering my question...even if is still not right...anyways...ENJOY! (Oh and Thief IS attracted to shiny things...strangely enough.)...oh and you know what happened the stupid website took my newly added story...YYH Bloopers!...off in like half in hour after I put it in...that sux cause I had worked very hard on it and I didn't know that, that wasn't allowed..so I stuck them in the newest chapter of The 500 year old sleep...so check it out alright...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH...(but maybe someday...yeah right)

(5 hours later...with no sleep at all)

"I thought I told you unscathed, UNSCATHED!" Koenma shouted at the four detectives. Yusuke was only half listening cause he was still groggy from the knockout gas Thief and Krew had given him when the kidnaped him. Kuwabara was wearing a neck brace, and Hiei had his arm in a sling and his leg was all bandaged up. Kurama was the only one who wasn't injured except for the few scratch's on his face cause Dante had kinda clawed him.

"Look who the hell cares! At least we caught him!" Hiei shouted at him. He had been through enough with this damn baby already, and was in intense pain. It was still late at night and they didn't have any people to heal them just yet. So they had to heal them the old human way. (That must've sucked)

"I care! Now because of what you did to him, he won't be of any use to me for the next few days!" he shouted slamming his fists into his desk sending papers everywhere.

"What the hell are you gonna use him for?" Kuwabara asked wincing a bit cause his neck was still throbbing from being snapped.

"Um...that isn't any of your concern." he quickly muttered regretting that he had that sudden outburst.

"Uh-uh, you tell us now you damn baby...we almost got ourselves killed just catching the damn bastard!" Yusuke shouted now fully awake.

"I can't it's classified."

"But that's not.."

"I SAID I can't tell you."

Yusuke just growled. The damn baby was hiding something, but he wouldn't share it, and to think they risked it for nothing.

"Now leave! We have a lot of work to do now that we finally have him!"

Yusuke just stormed out of the room angry at just about everything. The others followed closely, Hiei had to hold onto Kurama cause his leg was still in a lot of pain. "So what do we do know...just go home?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes pretty much," answered Kurama. "I still have no idea why they want him so badly. I mean all he did was still from humans."

"And actually that Krew guy isn't all that bad." Yusuke added stuffing his hands into his pockets. The others stopped in their tracks when they heard him say that. When he felt that they weren't following him anymore he turned to look at them. "What?"

"How can you say that Urameshi...I mean they kidnaped you and gagged you. How can you say they were good people?"

"Um..well...that Krew guy stopped Thief from killing me and it was kinda weird cause when they were arguing Krew said something in a completely different language, and I made Thief stop at everything he was doing. After that they stopped talking to each other the rest of the time I was there. Then I was knocked out and well you know the rest." he said as he kept on walking.

"Say did we ever return that stupid little jewel thing?" Kuwabara asked walking next to Yusuke. Hiei and Kurama stopped dead in their tracks.

(Brainwaving)

'_Kurama did you take it back?"_

'_I thought you had it.'_

'_How could I get it I couldn't even stand!'_

'_Shit! So none of us have it.'_

'_Maybe noone will notice.'_

'_I don't know Hiei...that was a very valuable piece of art.'_

'_Ah...noone will notice...now let's leave it at that.'_

'_Alright if your sure about that.'_

'_I am.'_

(Krew's warehouse...his p.o.v)

"Damn that punk...how dare he let himself get caught." I muttered to myself typing furiously in my laptop. I was going through certain maps of the Sprit world, I had attached a tracking device to Thief without him knowing it. I knew for certain that they would take him there to their world, but how the hell was I going to get there I of course was only human, and could never go up there unless I died which I sure as hell wasn't about to do. "Hmmmm, who do I know that can go there...without dying that is." I thought to myself as I continued typing. "Damn! The only other person I knew was the bastard himself...well maybe he could get himself out of this...no no no no no no what the hell am I thinking! I have to help him...but how?

UGH! Yes I know this chapter sucked so much ass and didn't make much since, but I had to put something up...I had to! And yes I also know that I put up a new story that is like 9 pages long and who knows if it made since, but please forgive me for such a sad excuse for a story and such a sad excuse...please forgive...and if u don't mind...review.


	7. Kaz

1 Alright, alright, I know my last chapter sucked so to make it up to you people who read it, I'm just going to be paying attention to this story for the next week...so I hope you like and please...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own...you don't sue. (Not like you'll be getting anything anyways.)

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok...what the hell do I do?" Krew kept asking himself as he paced back and forth in the middle of the room. Hermes had walked in and was sitting on the floor watching his master, getting dizzy in the process. "Hermes what do you think, what should I do?"

Now Hermes may just be an animal, but he is very intelligent and could figure out and answer questions on his own. He thought about Krew's question and thought of something, he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his desk. He stuck his head into a drawer and pulled out a little black book marked 'FRIENDS AND ENEMIES.'

"Wait, wait, wait...you want me to call for help...from someone else?" Krew asked his giant lizard friend. Hermes just nodded, shaking his head making him take the book. Krew opened it.

"So...we call...Chester?"

(Shakes head)

"Um...Mike?"

(Shakes head)

"Jason?"

"Gabriel?"

"Jak?"

"A.J?"

"Liz?"

"The guy with the funny accent?"

"Edward?"

"Then who, who do you want me to call?" Krew asked loudly. Hermes bent his head down and flipped one page over and with his tongue pointed to a name with looked like it had been switched over and over again to Friend and Enemy...it was now currently under 'Friend...maybe.'

"Him, you want me to call HIM...are you CRAZY?" Krew shouted not believing what he was being told. "Why him..HE's crazy?" Hermes just glared at him and pointed to the phone. Krew tried glaring back, but he knew he would just lose. "Fine! I'll call that damn bastard!" he walked over to the phone and slowly not wanting too picked up the receiver and called the person he so wished he'd never had to call again. He dialed and spoke when he heard the other person say hello.

"Um...Kaz...this is Krew and..."

"KREW! Hi baby, how you doing?" Krew just shuddered when he heard his voice. Kaz was a gay as a gay can get, maybe even a little more...and he LOVED Krew.

"Um..I'm fine (for now). I just called cause I need you to do some.."

"What, you want me to go over there and sweep you off your feet?"

"WHAT? NO! Look, I need you to do me a favor. Thief was kidnaped and was taken to the sprit world and..." Kaz interrupted him again.

"You need me to go and rescue him cause I'm demon and your just a skinny human who will die instantly you step foot in there, right?"

"Yea if you wanna put it that way. Look can you do it or not?" Krew asked loudly getting irritated.

"Yea I can...for a price." Krew gulped at the thought.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I'll tell you soon enough...see you in an hour." and with that Kaz hanged up the phone. Krew just stood there not wanting to think what he might want.

"I think I just made a big mistake...and it's all your fault you...you...chicken!" he shouted at Hermes who just huffed.

(Hour later)

"Oh Krew baby! Your lover is here!" Kaz shouted as he walked through the door.

(Kaz's description)

Name: Kaz Love

Age: 29

Height: 5'7

Weight: 130

Race: Just a normal demon, no animal traits

Occupation: he's a thief, not a good one like Thief, but good enough.

Random facts: Super hot, super smooth, and super gay.(also he's in love with Krew)

He had short purple-brownish like hair that covered over his right eye. He wore a tight leather long sleeve shirt with a large strap buckle going across his chest. He carried two guns at his hips, one being a small pistol, and the other a sawed off double barrel shotgun . He wore a loose pair of pants that he held up with one suspender.

"Shut the fuck up Kaz, you know that I am not gay and never will be." Krew shouted to him from his computer. Kaz just laughed.

"Krew you only have to spend a week alone with me, and then you'll be all over..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hahaha, alright, alright."

"Ok, just shut up and let me tell you the plan." Krew growled as he opened up a few windows on his big screen computer, Kaz standing right next to him. (A few minutes go by) "alright then, you got it?" he asked Kaz who was just standing there all bored and everything.

"Yes, yes, I heard everything you said and I know what I'm suppose to do...so I'll take my pay half-way up now k?"

"Um, pay...what is it that you want exactly?" Krew asked not wanting to know.

"Well...I guess I could pick it up later, you know after I rescue the "famous" Thief and all." Kaz said as he turned and moved towards the door.

Krew just sighed to himself happy that Kaz didn't say what he wanted yet. He stood up from his chair and walked over to one of the many other com's that he had and started typing, he had a strange feeling that his every move was watched. Kaz walked back towards Krew and turned him around, pinning him to the wall he whispered into his ear. "Maybe I can get a quarter-of-my pay...right now."

Before Krew could say anything, Kaz pressed his lips over his an forced open his mouth. He could feel his tongue move throughout his mouth. He tried to struggle against him, but Kaz had pressed against his body and kept him pinned to the wall and he had forced his hands over his head. Krew tired desperately to think of something, he got an idea and head-butted Kaz.

Kaz released him and moved back holding onto his head. "God that hurt."

"What the hell's your problem you sick son-of-a-bitch?" Kerw shouted angrily at him spitting on the floor and gagging a bit.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I just had to get one out of you...even though you didn't go along with it. Well bye Krew baby, I'll come back with Thief and the rest of my 'pay'." he shouted to him as he walked out the door and blew out a kiss.

"Man fucking bastard...you better be worth it Thief." Krew muttered and turned to glare at Hermes. Hermes just looked the other way, feeling sorry for Krew.

(Sprit world...Thief's p.o.v.)

"Oh god, where am I...what happened?" I asked myself as I opened my eyes slowly. I lifted my head and looked around the room I was in. I was in a hospital like room, just plain and nothing much was in it. I tried to sit up, but I just ended up falling back onto the bed. I groaned in pain, I had forgotten that I was slashed up and in great pain, "I can't believe I got caught so easily...man I'm pathetic." at that moment a blue haired women wearing a pink kimono walked in smiling.

"Hello! How are you today?" she said happily holding a pencil board with sheets of paper. I just looked at her. She was pretty cute and looked easy to manipulate... "to bad I can't move for shit!"

"Well it looks like your wounds are healing nicely...yup...just a few more days and you should be able to move again." she said as she wrote on the paper.

"A few days? Why so long?" I asked her turning my head to look at her. 'Man this girl is a total goodie, goodie, she's not scared at all...heck I could be all healed right now and kill her on the spot...wonder how she survived this long?'

"Well...it could take a few days or a few hours. It depends on how your body reacts to pain."

'Oh...so it might take a few hours...thank god...gives me some time to think up of a plan.' I thought to myself as the girl walked out of the room.

Alright I'm gonna leave it there...I know it's not as long as I promised it was going to be...so I hoped you liked it alot...well please read and review. And give up some ideas..alright people...I'm lost for ideas! oh yea...REVIEW!


	8. The rescue

1 Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in like a long ass time, but I was discouraged by the awful flames I received for my story "Life Reborn" people can be so cruel. To read them visit the reviews section to the story...damn bastards..well sorry...on with the story ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

"Ok, now what do I do?" Kaz asked himself as he stood in front of the entrance to where Koenma stayed. He looked up at the great height of the gate. "Man why do they have to make it so tall...and big?" he complained to himself making a face. "I really don't like to jump so high...causes stretch marks, but if it'll get me my 'reward' I'll do anything." he smiled to himself. He started jumping up and down gaining more height with each jump, till finally he was up to 4 feet he pushed hard against the floor and leapt over the wall with ease.

"Well now that, that's out of the way...time to look for Thief." he walked into the palace without any trouble...cause noone was there. "Funny...where is everyone, not that it matters."

After a few minutes he finally caught on to Thief's scent, (since Kaz is just a normal demon it takes him longer to catch someone's scent) he followed it into a long white hallway...which was guarded by the sprit detectives themselves. "Great! Just fucking great...now what do I do?" he asked himself as he hid himself at the end of hallway he was in, and watched them carefully.

"This is stupid," whined Yusuke. "Why do we have to watch over this guy, I mean he can't even move!"

"We can't be too sure Yusuke...not with a racoon demon anyway." informed Kurama who was overlooking a rose he had in his hand. It shined a beautiful color of blue and had jeweled dew drops on it. Yusuke was looking at it curiously. Kurama saw the look on his face. "If your wondering what I have in my hands, it's a special rose that carries a poison in its thorns that paralyzes its victims. It takes about an hour for it to take full effect and it lasts at last one full day."

"Oh, nice." said Kuwabara taking a closer look at the flower. Hiei who was also standing with them kept looking at the corner of the hallway, he had a feeling that something or someone was there.

"What's up Hiei?" Yusuke asked him startling Hiei a bit.

"Someone's here," he answered. "Show yourself demon!"

"Crap! I've been figured out, what do I do, what do I do?" Kaz muttered to himself tapping his gun with his fingers. "Wait a minute...duh...I'm armed!" he removed his small pistol from its carrier and threw himself across the opening to the hall firing the gun, the detectives scattered taking cover behind furniture and such. Kaz landed on the other side of the entrance and quickly loaded up the gun.

"Who's there?" shouted Yusuke who took cover behind a desk he flipped over with Kuwabara beside him. He had his sprit gun ready, and his partners also had their weapons out.

"Like I'd tell you!" Kaz shouted back. "Now let Thief go...I don't want to have to kill you!"

"Yea, you and what army?"

"Alright you asked for it!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red grenade. He quickly put a mask over his mouth and nose he pulled the ring off the bomb, and threw into the hallway. The grenade exploded throwing a strange cloud of smoke throughout the entire hall.

"What is this stuff?" Kuwabara coughed holding his hand over his mouth and nose.

"I don't know just don't...breathe...it...in." Kurama whispered as his eyes closed and he dropped to the ground. The others soon fell sleeping peacefully.

"HA! The smoke sleep bomb always gets them...now to get Thief." Kaz whispered to himself as he walked into the room they were guarding. As he walked to the door something sharp stabbed him in the foot. "OW! What the hell was that?" he looked down and saw a broken blue rose, it's petals had fallen off and one of the thorns was sticking to his shoe. "Damn...went straight through the sole...damn that hurt." he pulled the thorn out and opened the door to the room. There he saw Thief lying in the bed...he looked asleep. Kaz quietly tiptoed next to his bed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Thief, Thief! Wake up! I'm here to rescue you." he whispered.

Thief slowly opened his eyes and looked him in the face. At first he saw just a blurry image, but when his eyes cleared and he saw who it was he just groaned. "Kaz...what are you doing here?"

"Well a fine hello to you too," Kaz told him sarcastically. "Come on...I'm suppose to get you out of here."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can move now so I don't need your help." Thief told him sitting up the bed and getting out.

"So this rescue mission is pointless then? What a waste!" Kaz pouted crossing his arms in front of his chest. Thief just stared at him strangely.

"What are so pissed about? Its not like you were gonna get paid or anything."

"That's what you think baby, but I was going to get a very nice reward."

"What is this 'reward'? And don't call me 'baby'.

"Well SWEETY, I'm not telling you."

"Like I care, its probably something perverted." said Thief as he finished getting dressed. "Now lets go...I have to get my bird."

"Waste of fuckin time." Kaz mumbled to himself as he followed Thief out the door. He nearly tripped over his own feet when his leg had suddenly fallen asleep, but it back to normal in a quick second. "Hmm...that was weird."

Ok, ok, ok, I know that this chapter was like very weak, I haven't felt like typing since I got all those flames for another story I put up SIX straight freakin flames! Man people can be so mean...just two chapters in and people are saying that I have no idea what I'm doing, that I've never seen the show and shit. Just to let you all know I have seen all the fucking episodes since it aired, and I knew about the damn show 2 years in advance so fuck all you flamers. Sorry for being a bitch about the subject, especially in a completely different story...damn I'm rambling, well...uh...hope you liked the story yada yada yada...please come again...blah, blah, blah...please review and stuff...man my fanfiction life is so fucking over...please excuse me while I go sit in the corner and cry.


	9. Past friends

1 Wow, like when was the last time I updated this story...wow...like never. Well I'm ready to type again after like a 3 month hiatus. I hope I still have a few readers hanging around...well ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

"So where is your rat of a bird?" Kaz asked Thief bored as usual. Thief who was trying to be sly and sneaky as he went through the halls soon gave up on it since Kaz wouldn't shut up.

"Look I don't know where, but I caught up on his scent so soon enough." after a short while Kaz let out a loud sigh, seconds later he let out another one showing that he really didn't wanna stay anymore. Thief just growled. "Hey if your bored why don't you just leave?"

"Cause if I don't show up with you I won't receive the rest of my 'reward'" he smiled to himself as his eyes gazed to the ceiling showing he drifted off into a daydream.

'disgusting bastard.' Thief thought. He continued down the hall where Dante's scent was the strongest. 'Almost there.'. When he turned the corner he heard voices coming from just down the hall. He recognized the voices, which belonged to Botan and Koenma. He quickly stepped back, when he did Kaz ran into him from behind.

"Hey what's your problem you..." Kaz didn't get to finish cause Thief had grabbed his arm and threw him into a random room and went in with him, unfortunately what they went into was a broom closet with was very cramped. "Oh, Thief I knew one day you'd drag me into a closet with you." he said loving wrapping his arms around Thief's neck.

"Shut the hell up, and don't touch me!" he hissed at him. Kaz did as he was told, but still carried a smirk from being so close to Thief. When Botan and Koenma passed the closet they were hiding in he could hear their conversation.

"So sir, do you know where exactly Kyoshi is hiding?" Botan asked scribbling on the pencil board she was holding. Koenma just sighed.

"No Botan I haven't the slightest idea, but that's why I had the boy's capture Thief. It's said that those two used to be partners in crime."

"But, then why would they separate?"

"Now that I don't know." they continued walking and talking about the subject, but Thief heard none of it. He was still stuck on the name Kyoshi.

"Kyoshi..." Thief whispered to himself. Kaz looked up at him and saw pain in his eyes, he was confused with the look that Thief was expressing. Kaz had never seen him like that. He was about to speak when suddenly his body just went limp. He slouched on Thief unable to move. "Kaz what are you doing?" Thief asked him. He tried to push him away, but he just fell on him again.

"I can't move."

"What?"

"I can't frickin move...I'm paralyzed!" he yelled out. His eyes had grown wide as he started to freak out. "Why can't I move, what the hell is going on?" for some reason Kaz really hates the feeling of the inability to move, when that happens he ends up having a panic attack. Which started right now. He started mumbling to himself saying weird stuff and such, Thief got tired of hearing him speak. He lifted Kaz up and slapped him across the face a few times, Kaz just stared at him blanky.

"Get a hold of yourself you sad excuse for a man." Thief told him. Kaz said nothing. "Come on, I guess now I'll have to carry you." he said as he kicked the door open. When he stepped out he forgot for that quick second that Kaz was leaning on him, so Kaz ended up falling face first onto the hard floor.

"Thief you jerk! You did that on purpose!" Kaz shouted at him. Actually it was kinda of muffled cause his face was stuck to the floor so Thief didn't really hear him.

"Whatever Kaz, come on." he carried Kaz on his back and ran down the hall towards Dante's scent. He followed it into Koenma's office, there he found Dante sitting in a small cramped birdcage. "Hey Dante, I've come for you!" Thief whispered loudly to him. Dante turned his head and started flapping his wings happily.

"Thank goodness, hurry get me out of here!" he squawked loudly.

"Yea, yea, hold on," he told his friend as he lowered Kaz to the floor, leaning him up against the wall.

"What the hell if he doing here?" Dante asked angrily. Thief opened the cage door and Dante soared out spreading his wings. He flew over to Kaz and landed on his head, making it flop to the side.

"Get of my fuckin head you rat!" Kaz shouted at him trying to raise his arms so he could swat Dante. He sighed deeply, he remembered that he was paralyzed.

"Just ignore him Dante. Now come on, let's get the hell out of here."

(With Koenma and Botan in another part of the castle)

"So this Kyoshi...what do you know about him sir?" Botan asked Koenma as she finally stopped writing on her pencil board.

"Well, I do know that he is also a racoon demon like Thief, and that he once came from a powerful and noble family. Everything else about him, I don't know."

"Why do you want Thief to capture him, I mean I doubt he'll agree if they used to be good friends."

"He will agree cause I know that Kyoshi did something very horrible to Thief, and I'm sure he'll want revenge."

"What did he do?"

"Enough question's Botan, let's see how Thief is doing, see if he could move yet." Botan just sighed wandering what it was that pitted two friends against one another. As they turned the corner Botan gasped loudly. Lying on the floor were the Spirit detective's sound asleep. Koenma growled in his throat, Botan put her pencil board up to her face for protection.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING ASLEEP? WAKE UP!"

(Back at Krew's warehouse)

"Omigod, your alive!" Krew shouted to his friend as Thief entered the lab. "What the hell happened to him?" he asked him when his eyes landed on Kaz.

"I don't know, he just collapsed and said he couldn't move...I have no idea what wrong with him. I say he just wants attention." he said throwing Kaz into a armchair. Kaz just sat there lazily and slouched.

"Oh please, if I wanted attention I would tell you." he huffed at him.

"Yea, well more like you'll tell Krew."

"What jealous, just because I'd rather give myself to Krew then to your ugly self?"

"Shut up Kaz, like I care what you think."

"Pfft, mean."

"Ok, you two, knock it off." Krew told him walking over to Kaz. Kaz smiled to him seductively.

"What's on your mind Krew baby?"

"Certainly not what's on yours" he said disgusted. "Ok, I'm gonna try to see why you got paralyzed and how." he got out a small needle and softly pricked Kaz's arm. "Ok, now tell me where you feel any funniness anywhere, and say anything disgusting and I won't help you." Kaz kept his mouth shut. "Well, where?"

"My foot, it feels a little weird." Kaz answered him.

"Which one?"

"The left one." Krew quickly took Kaz's shoe and sock off his left foot. At the bottom of his foot was an ugly looking purple bruise, it looked swollen.

"Hmm...looks like it's been poisoned, like maybe from a plant it looks like."

"Huh? Hey wait, I do remember stepping on a strange blue flower, it's thorn had gone straight through my foot." Kaz explained.

"Ok, blue rose...let me check this out." Krew said walking to his computer. The sat down in his chair and started typing furiously on the keyboard. Within minutes a picture of the same exact blue rose appeared on the big screen he had on the wall. "Well here it is the 'icy death' is what it's called. It's thorns are sharp enough to pierce the strongest armor, and are poisonous enough to put a full grown elephant into a coma."

"What?" shouted Kaz. "You mean that stupid plant can put me to sleep?"

"Yes, but apparently your not...now shut up there's more. 'If used against a demon the plant will merely put the demon into a bit of paralysis, lasting as long as a few hours or days, depending on the strength of the demon.'"

"Oh thank goodness...a day!" Kaz shouted again. "I can't last a whole day without movement!"

"Well, to bad for your other boyfriends. Your just gonna have to put them on hold." Thief said smirking to himself. Kaz just glared at him.

"Shut up Thief, before I find someway to make you my bitch!"

"Like you'd want a bitch anyways, remember you're the kind that's always screaming to the ceiling, not the one that's..."

"Thief, Kaz shutup!" Krew shouted at them. He had taken out a shot the size of turkey bastor, their was a green liquid in it.

"W-what's that f-for?" Kaz asked him nervously staring wide-eyed at the shot.

"Why, it's for you Kaz." said Krew smiling evilly. "You want to move again don't you?"

"Oohhhh crrrrraaaaaapppppp." Kaz whispered to himself.

Dante was perched onto one of the many boards that was jutting out of the ways, he winced and turned away when he heard Kaz's scream of pain.

Ha! I'm gonna leave it there...I know I like went nowhere...but it was still funny, I'll try to promise to update faster, but you know me, nothing but bull...well please review and goodnight, or morning, or afternoon, or whatever, just review.


	10. The Heist!

1 Wow...when was the last time I typed for my stories? Forgive me, I've been lazy and a little brain dead for all that time. Actually I still am...I hope this chapter comes out good. If it doesn't well to bad maybe I'll try harder next chapter...anyways ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

After a short while Dante turned back when he could no longer hear Kaz's horrible scream of pain. "T-that h-h-hurt." Kaz sobbed rubbing his thigh where Krew had stuck him with huge needle.

"Well it's good to see that you can move now...somewhat." Krew said putting away the shot. Thief was laughing his head off, nearly choking.

"Well now that, that is over is I can finally enjoy that beautiful jewel that I got." Thief choked out. He was still laughing a bit when he put his hand into his pocket, then he stopped. He pulled his hand out and saw that his hand was empty. He fumbled through his other pocket only finding nothing as well. "Shit! It's gone!" he shouted.

"What's gone?" Krew asked a bit startled at Thief's sudden outburst.

"The jem, the Sacred Jem...it's gone...I lost it!"

"Sacred jem? You mean The Sacred tear Jem of 1000 Kings?" Krew asked.

"Yes that one!"

"Oh...it's back in the museum, some kid found it in the park and returned it yesterday." He answered him taking his seat in front of his computer and typing in it. A large picture of the jewel appeared on the screen with a small description next to it.

"What? Some stupid kid returned it? Dammit...now I'm gonna have to get it back!" Thief growled loudly grabbing his staff and whistling loudly so Dante could follow him.

"What your going now, but you just got back!" Krew shouted at him jumping from his chair.

"Sorry Krew, but I need that Jem." Thief told him keeping his back turned on Krew.

"Well...at least go tonight, or something." Krew pleaded with him. He didn't think it was right that Thief had just gotten back from being captured and he was going to risk his life again over a stupid piece of treasure. Also he didn't want to be left alone with Kaz. Thief thought about it for a minute, then answered.

"Fine...I'll go tonight."

"Thank you."

"Well now you've all settled that out.." said Kaz getting up from his seat and stretching a bit. "I'll take the rest of my 'pay' now Krew." he said seductively moving towards Krew. Krew just backed away and said.

"Uh-uh...remember, the deal was for you to bring Thief back."

"Yea, didn't I do that?" Kaz asked moving partically close to Krew.

"Not really...you see Thief ended up rescuing you...and bringing you back, so the deal was broken right then and there." Krew said smiling to himself. Kaz just stood there dumbfounded.

"...Damn!"

(Later on that night at the museum)

"Alright I've gotten in with no trouble at all, Krew can you hear me?" Thief asked into his mouthpiece. They decided that Krew would stay back at the base where it was safe and they would communicate through head pieces.

"Yea I can hear you loud and clear." Krew answered. On his giant screen where video's being shown from the museum security camera's, he had hacked into them and was watching what Thief was doing. Of course the guards couldn't see what Krew could thanks to a helpful little virus that he had installed. "Ok Thief, here is the tricky part. To get to the jem you'll have to go through a hallway that Is completely cover in red security lasers, but be careful cause you can't see them. Your gonna have to use some kind of smoke screen or something to get through.

"Alright I can think of something." Thief smiled as he spied a fire extinguisher nearby.

"Ok, now when you get through that, your going to find a large door reading "Ancient Antiques." now when you open the door, be sure to avoid the floor at all costs, for at least five minutes. That'll give me enough time to hack into that security and rewire it. When that happens the lights will go out and the backup security beams will come on..Don't worry their harmless. Travel down the hall to your far left and open the door. Right in the middle of the room there will be your treasure, get it then get out of there as fast as you can, cause the security in the floor can only be hacked for at least 10 minutes.

"Alright...I'm going in." said Thief. He was sitting on top of one of the ledges that was shaped as a gargoyle near the ceiling. He jumped done and gracefully landed on the ground, he crept along the wall and waited for any sounds like foot steps or anything...nothing. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and went to the hallway were Krew told him to go through. When he got there he was about to spray the gunk to expose the lasers, but he heard footsteps coming his direction.

"Thief hide, quickly!" Kerw whispered into his mouthpiece.

Two guards walked into the hallway chatting with each other about the day. "So this morning when I came into work that asshole Gary comes up to me and says.. "Guard #33, why are you coming in at noon?" and I'm like... "Dammit Gary, I have a damn name!"

"I always hated Gary..oh wait up, gotta turn off the lasers so we could get through." the guard told his friend. He took out something that looked like a credit card and was about to swipe it in the card swapper...( I have no idea what their called)...when a large bang rang through the halls. The guards quickly took out their guns and when they turned around and aimed they saw nothing but a fire extinguisher lying on the ground. "Where the hell did that come from?" #33 asked.

"I don't know...oh look the case is open...it must've fallen out or something. You know how crappy these things are." his friend told him. He walked over and picked it up and put it back where it belonged. Just above them Thief bit his lip nervously. At the last minute he had jumped up and speared his arms and legs out so he could hold onto the wall while still being close to the ceiling. The extinguisher had slid off his back where he had placed it.

"Come on lets go." #33 said as his friend turned off the lasers. When they moved about three feet away from where Thief was, he fell to the ground and landed on his feet softly. He followed them being careful not to make even the slightest sound. Krew held his breath as he watched all that happened.

When they walked out of the hall, Thief jumped back up to the ceiling when the guy turned around to turn on the lasers again. When the guards went down another hall and were completely gone Thief jumped back down, and opened the door in front of him that read "Antique Ancients."

"Ok, Thief here's were I'm going to need your patience here. Do you see that large vase in the far left?"

"Yea I see it."

"Alright jump to it and wait there for a few minutes. I'd have you wait in the door entrance, but at these hours the guards will get suspious if the door stays open that long."

"Alright." Thief jumped from where he was standing and landed on the vase, and fell into it...getting his backside stuck in it for a quick minute. Thief growled in his throat, when he pulled himself out, something caught his atteion...he heard someone else laugh besides Krew. This only wondered in his head for a second then he ignored it, convinceing himself that it was an echo from the headpiece. Five minutes went by, then all the lights went out in the room.

"Ok Thief go for it, remember you only have ten minutes to grab the thing."

"Right, I'll make it quick." he ran through the halls and reached the door. He opened it and saw the beautiful jewel sparkling in the moonlight that shined through a hole in the wall. "What the hell?" Thief said to himself spotting the hole. He just ignored it and walked to grab the jewel. Right when he grabbed it another hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it as well.

Thief looked up startled at what just happened. He looked into a pair of deep blue eyes and shoulder length violet colored hair. The stranger had a scowl on his face.

"How disappointing." said the young man

Ha! I dare you to figure out who the stranger is...I dare ya! Haha...man after a long while I'm finally ready to update...and my stupid com kept on shutting down, nearly erasing everything. Lucky me there is such a thing called a backup file. Whew! Well I'm gonna try something new in this chapter...I'm stealing this idea from Torrin's creator...I hope u don't mind.

(In shadow's kitchen)

Shadow: about damn time...stupid com!

Krew: isn't that a bit harsh...you didn't have to stab it with a ax

Shadow: I know...ah no worries I have a another com under the sink.

Krew: I'm still wondering how you were able to fit one under there.

Thief: hey who's the asshole who's trying to steal the same jewel as me?

Shadow: wait till next chapter and you'll find out.

Thief: that or I can seduce you into telling me. (Smiles evilly)

Shadow: Ha...I'm your creator...I'm like your mom...there is no way I'll fall into that trick.

Thief: (swears)

Krew: please press the little purple button to your left and please review.


	11. Torrin

1 Ok..I'm gonna start the next chapter..even though I didn't get that many reviews...heck I only got one...but I thank that person greatly Yea in this chapter Torrin comes out, of course I got permission from his creator...I'm not low like that. And yes I'll try to keep him in character...anyways..on with the chapter...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

(In Koenma's office)

"I can not believe that you were asleep." Koenma growled with a vein popping out of his forehead from all the anger he was experiencing. The gang stood before him just as angry as he was.

"I can't believe that bastard put us to sleep. Damn!" Yusuke swore to himself hitting his forehead with his fist.

"Apparently you KIDS need more help." he added as he rubbed his temples.

"What more help...are you kidding me?" shouted Yusuke.

"No, I am not. That is why I got you the 'perfect' person to help you catch Thief."

"Who, who did you get?" Kuwabara asked.

"You not going to like it." Botan whispered into his ear. Kuwabara stood there trying to figure out who Koenma could've gotten that they would hate. Kurama heard Botan's whisper and got a strange shiver down his spine.

"Bring him in Botan." Koenma ordered. She just stood there staring at him.

"Your kidding...right?"

"Sadly I'm not...now please go get him." Botan stood there for a few seconds then walked out the room nervously. The gang looked at each other curiously wondering what was wrong with Botan and who the guy was. A few minutes went by, when a shriek came out from the hall then a loud whack. A young man was thrown through the doors and skidded across the floor of Koenma's office. Botan was standing in the doorway holding her oar as if it was a baseball bat, carrying a hint of red and a disgusted look on her face. Yusuke looked down at the guy who Botan clobbered and gasped loudly.

"TORRIN?"

"Oh, Warden...how are you old friend?" Torrin smirked up at him from the floor. He was bleeding from the head a little bit. "Thanks for showing me the way in onna...maybe we can finish what we started later." He told Botan giving her a small wink. Botan glared at him then wiped her mouth with her sleeve making gagging sounds. Yusuke gave Torrin a weird look, he could just guess what Torrin just did.

"Torrin I called you here for a good reason, not to harass my employees." Koenma told him.

"Yes, yes...forgive me oh small annoying one." Torrin said sarcastically bowing down a bit. Koenma just fumed with anger. "It's been a while...hasn't it?" Torrin asked ignoring Koenma and looking towards Kurama's direction. Kurama turned his head the other way trying to avoid Torrin's gaze. Hiei just gave him a glare, knowing exactly what was going through that perverts head. "Aawww, am I angering you insect, just because I'm hitting on your lover?" Torrin teased. Yusuke had to hold Hiei back from killing him. Torrin just laughed.

Koenma sighed. "Torrin pay attention, or I'll lock you up in solitary confinement!" Torrin turned to looked at him. Koenma explained the plan to Torrin who just stood there staring at him. "Did you get all that, or do we have to dumb it down for you?"

"I got it all, but what do I get in return for my services?" Torrin asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"You can keep the Jewel that you are suppose to steal."

"Annnnnddd?"

"Well...what more do you want?" Koenma asked knowing that, that was a stupid question to ask.

"Well..." Torrin started looking back in Kurama's direction. Kurama just gulped.

"Ah, that is for them to decide not me...I'm already paying you for your duties." Koenma said turning his chair around so he could avoid Kurama's angry glare.

"Alright guys, group huddle." Yusuke said as they gathered around each other. "So..."

"So what?" Kurama asked sternly.

"So will you do it?" Yusuke asked him. Kurama gave him a freaked out looked.

"Of course he won't!" Hiei growled.

"Oh come on, I mean isn't Torrin a thief also," Kuwabara asked. "Wouldn't it be easier for him to capture Thief then us?"

"That is completely idiotic. I can catch that wannabe thief with my eyes closed." Hiei growled.

"Well I haven't seen you do it yet short stuff." Hiei just glared at him.

"Wait, but Torrin isn't the only thief here, aren't you two also thieves?" Yusuke asked Kurama and Hiei.

"Yes we are," Kurama sighed. "But remember Koenma doesn't think we can do it...so I guess we have to leave it to...Torrin."

"Did someone say my name?" Torrin came up right between them all, startling them.

"So are you gonna give me what I want?" he asked looking at Kurama with lustful eyes.

"What do yo want exactly...and yes we know you want something to do with Kurama, but what is it that you want exactly?" Torrin placed his finger on his chin and thought for a bit. The suspense was awful and stupid at the same time.

"Ok, what I want is...for my princess to dress up like the proper onna that she is and to go out on a date with me...and a peck on the lips." The gang's jaws dropped.

"There is no way in hell that I would do that for you Torrin!" Kurama shouted at him angrily.

"Well, no date then no help from me." Torrin said cooly turning the other way so he could walk out the door. Kurama sighed deeply.

"Ok...fine." Torrin quickly turned and took Kurama into an embrace trying to kiss him. Kurama placed his hands on Torrin's face and pushed his head away. "Afteryoudoyourjob!" He added quickly. Torrin sighed into Kurama's hands.

"As you wish...princess. Ok runt, I'll take the job!" Torrin shouted to Koenma.

"Ok...here is where you have to go." Koenma said trying to avoid Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei's glares.

(Later on that night...in the museum..were we left off in the last chapter)

"How disappointing." Torrin said staring Thief in the eyes. They had a bit of a staring contest till Thief tugged at the jewel they were both still holding. When he did the Torrin also tugged back, he wouldn't let go.

"Heh, what are you doing?" Thief finally said, glaring at the him

"What do you think?" he scoffed.

"Just so you know...I got it first so let go before you get hurt." Thief threatened tugging at it again. Torrin did just the same.

"Yea right, you badger-faced old man!" he insulted.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me...what have you gone deaf too, I can tell how old you are by your moldy old smell, now let go you badger-faced freak!" he shouted as he tightened his grip.

"Me let go? Your out of your mind you damn brat" he shouted also doing the same.

"Brat hardly... and this is mine, so let go."

"I said I got it first, besides what are you doing here late at night, isn't it past your bedtime?" Thief mocked him. Torrin glared at him evilly.

"You don't seem to know who your messing with."

"And I really don't care...now back off you brat!"

"Yea right, this is mine you senile old man!" they started a game of tug of war that lasted for about five minutes. Thief then remembered about his time limit. He softly loosened his grip on the jewel.

"I don't have to argue with a wet-nosed punk like you." He whispered.

"Heh...that's what I thought." Torrin grinned. He also lightened his grip.

"All I have to do is hurt you!" Thief lifted his staff and swung it at the bat demon who barely dodged it. The action caused him to drop the jewel. Thief caught before it hit the floor. He was about to insult the Torrin, but Krew's voice went into his ear.

"Thief get out of there now! For some reason my virus has completely backfired, it's affecting my own computer, the security could come back on any minute, I'm... my best to... in touch with you...get out of the..." his voice was cut off by a loud sound of static. He took off the headset and threw it on the floor.

"Damn..this isn't good." Thief said to himself. Torrin just looked at him with a confused look on his face, then a smirk came on his face..

"What did you forget your med's?" he laughed. Thief just gave him a glare then he jumped up to the ceiling and landed on a beam that was sticking out. "Oh no you don't." he jumped after Thief and grabbed his staff ready to pull him back down to the floor.

"No you fool release it!" Thief shouted, but it was too late. When he grabbed it a bolt of electricity shot throughout his body. He wasn't even able to scream, when it finished he closed his eyes and started to fall to the floor. The lasers appeared on the ground, ten minutes were up. Thief groaned to himself and quickly grabbed Torrin while hanging upside down from the beam. "Damn you are a pest." Thief muttered lying the guy on the beam. He was about to escape through the hole that he guessed Torrin had made...but his conscience with held him from just leaving the guy there. "Uuggghhhh...damn me and my softness." Thief growled to himself. He lifted Torrin and put him on his back, he then left taking the bat demon with him.

(Hour later)

"God...sonavabitch...what happened." Torrin asked himself as he opened his eyes, when he did he was looking into a pair of emerald green eyes. Kaz looked surprised while he stared into Torrin's eyes. Torrin was about to tell him something, but Kaz had moved away and shouted... "Thief! Krew! He's alive!"

"Ok Kaz..no need to shout!" Thief shouted back to him walking over to him with Krew following him carry a small bag. Torrin looked around completely confused. "Um..yea..where the hell am I?"

"You are in my hideout." Krew answered him putting the bag down next to Torrin. Torrin noticed that he was lying on a metal table. He was about to saw something, but Krew interrupted him. "Ok hold still and don't move."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Your not the boss of me."

"Fine just stay like that...now we'll never know how much longer you got to live."

"Huh...what?"

"You grabbed the staff, that staff has a powerful curse that will kill anybody who touches it besides Thief, in a few days."

"Your lying."

"...yea I am, but still that staff can leave some serious damage. Ok..what's your name?"

"Torrin." he answered. Krew took out a small flashlight and shined it in Torrin's eyes.

"Ok..follow the light." Torrin did as he was told. Which was probably a first. "Alright eyesight seems good." after a few tests like that Krew finally put his stuff away. "Well your alright..kinda stupid though that you would actually grab a weapon like that?"

"What did you say four eyes, did you just call me stupid?" Torrin asked looking straight at Krew.

"What you deaf now?" Krew stated not liking that four-eyes comment.

"Hey, hey knock it off," Thief said stepping in between them. "And you...your should be more considerate...I saved your life."

"Yea...well if you had just given me the damn jewel in the first place maybe you wouldn't have had to save my life...and I wouldn't be in this stinking sad excuse for a hideout!" Torrin shouted at Thief. He had all forgotten about his mission of catching Thief, right now he was upset that he had lost the jem.

"Why you ungrateful pain in the ass!" Krew shouted at him. Thief had to push Krew back so he wouldn't do anything he would regret. Torrin smirked at what was happening.

"Why do you two hang out anyways...I mean I can understand if your in love and what not, but come on..." Thief stopped where he stood. He turned to look at Torrin with hate in his eyes. "What did you say?" he growled. Kaz couldn't help but laugh.

(Half an hour later)

"This sucks, this sucks, this sucks!" Torrin yelled in his mind. "So bored, so bored, so bored!" after a bit of fighting Krew was finally able to separate Thief and Torrin. Torrin was sitting in one side of the room...and the other's sat away from him. "Man there has to be something to do here." they also found out that he was part of Yusuke's team, so they couldn't let him leave. "Gotta be something to do, gotta be something to do." Torrin turned his head a bit and then something caught his eye...well more like someone. He noticed Kaz sitting a few yards away from him. He kept watching him, his eyes even traveled up and down Kaz's body taking in his every curve.

"Hmmm, what a delicious looking onna." Torrin thought to himself as a smirk came upon his face and he slowly licked his lips.

Alright that is all...and to think I only typed all this in two days...amazing...anyways...next chapter will be up soon...man I wish I had more readers...well if there are any of you left please leave a review...laters!


	12. Deal

1 Time for yet a new chapter and so soon also...I hope you people like the way the story is coming out I know how I want this story to end, but it's gonna take a while for that to happen but I hope you all like the way its going now well...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

"Oh my, what a sweet looking onna." Torrin thought to himself has he looked Kaz up and down a few more times before finally making a move. Kaz sat on an old wooden box staring at Krew, watching him type on his computer. He was about to get up so he could talk to him, but Torrin got in his way. He gasped slightly at Torrin's sudden appearance. "Hello my fair looking maiden, may I ask you for your name?" Torrin said sweetly grabbing Kaz's hand.

"Umm...Kaz...my name is Kaz." he answered. He gave Torrin a questioning look. "What is this boy up to?" Kaz asked him self quickly replacing the look with a smile.

"That's a beautiful name, and it fits you so perfectly." Torrin said stroking Kaz's hand. Kaz blushed at Torrin's words, but he figured out where Torrin was heading to...and he was very ready to accept. 'If I play this right I could get this onna to help me escape.' Torrin thought as he was planning what he was going to say next in his head. (A/N: yes Torrin knows that Kaz is a guy...he's just being a jerk.) "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how about me and you find a more quiet and private place to...talk?" Kaz sat there for a while giving Torrin a rather disgusted look. He raised his other hand in the air. Torrin closed his eyes ready for a smack, 'Damn! It didn't work.' he thought. Kaz swung his hand, but instead of slapping him, he slowly caressed Torrin's face and looked him softly in the eyes.

"That's a good idea, I know the perfect place for us to go." he told him as he gripped Torrin's hand. Standing up he lead Torrin away from where they were. Torrin followed with a bit of shock on his face. 'It worked...I can't believe it worked...well yea I can. Now to get her to help me." Kaz lead him in through a door that was a spare bedroom. It had everything that you'd expect a bedroom to have...a dresser was neatly placed against the wall. It had bookshelves along each wall, filled with old worn-out books, a desk to the side and of course...a queen sized bed.

Hm...I think you and I share the same thought's onna." Torrin said as he looked at the bed. Certain thoughts entered into his mind. (Which I will not type). Kaz smiled at him, letting go of Torrin's hand he went and sat on the bed, with his legs slightly open.

"Oh really, well care to share with me what kind of thoughts you are having?" Kaz said seductively moving the hair that was covering his left eye behind his ear. Torrin just laughed a bit.

"Share? I'd rather show you." he said as he moved towards Kaz. He grabbed his shoulders and quickly placed his lips on Kaz's, giving him a small simple kiss. They just stared at each other for a quick second then started to kiss again except this time it was more passionate. Torrin slowly lowered Kaz onto the bed while he lied on top of him. Kaz wrapped his arms around Torrin's neck and moaned loudly when he started kissing his neck. "Hope you don't mind if I leave a mark." Torrin asked. Kaz just smirked. Torrin went back to kissing his neck, he then bit down hard, Kaz gave a loud gasp and held onto Torrin even tighter. "I see someone enjoys it." he said smirking. Kaz smiled at him. "Oh shut up and kiss me again." Torrrin did as he was told and forced open Kaz's mouth and massaged his tongue with his. Torrin moved his hands from Kaz's shoulders and started to explore his body. Kaz groaned loudly when he felt Torrin's warm hands go up his shirt. Torrin couldn't help but enjoy the sounds coming from Kaz, he even liked the way he kissed. 'Maybe I'll make this last a little longer.' he thought to himself.

(Back with Thief and Krew)

"Krew can you track down the sprit detectives?" Thief asked him making a disgusted face. Since he is demon his hearing was enhanced and he could hear Torrin and Kaz.

"Of course I can...and what's with the face?" Krew asked him. Since he wasn't demon he couldn't hear anything.

"No reason, well get them and tell them to pick up their bastard of a friend."

"Why don't we just let him go?"

"Because I need to speak to them...and it's easier for them to come to us, then for me to find them.

"Alright...I'll call them." Krew started typing furiously on his computer, different windows were popping up on the screen. Each covered with different numbers matrix style. "Ok...I found it." Krew said as he slid his goggles over his eyes. From Thief's view all he saw was static on Krew's goggles, but with Krew he saw number's everywhere and a word saying "dialing.".

Yusuke's pocket started ringing, he looked at his pocket a bit confused. The only thing in there was his compact communicator, and only Botan would call him. He answered it thinking it was her. "Hello?" when he opened it he saw Krew on the screen. "What the hell!"

"Is this Yusuke Urameshi?" Krew asked.

"Yea, how did you get this number, or whatever this thing has?" he asked confused a bit.

"I'll tell you later, just so you know we captured your friend Torrin. If you want him back come to my warehouse A.S.A.P."

"Stupid Torrin, getting himself kidnaped like that." Yusuke thought. Which meant that he failed at his job. 'At least Kurama doesn't have to do anything.'

"Who are you talking to?" Kuwabara asked him. They where in an arcade playing the different games they had there, of course they were skipping school.

"That Krew guy, he said they got Torrin and that if we want him back we have to go pick him up." Yusuke explained.

"Ah...just let them keep him, not like we want him anyways."

"Oh yea, sorry computer freak...we don't want him. You can keep him if you want, or kill him doesn't matter." Krew stood there in shock.

"What...you not gonna save your friend? But, but..." he was interrupted. The screen went black for a quick second then Thief appeared.

"Alright you good for nothings, come get your friend and I will give myself up peacefully." he said.

"What, are you sure about this Thief?" Krew asked him. Thief just nodded.

"Hm...I guess so...but peacefully remember that."

"I will." with that said he turned off the screen. "Don't worry Krew I know what I'm doing."

(Twenty minutes later)

"Ok were here!" Yusuke shouted aloud. He had Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei with him. They had their weapons out, ready in case it was a trick. They walked in a bit, but quickly stopped when they heard a buzzing sound. A little toy r/c car came speeding at them, it stopped and a little screen came up from it. It turned on and Krew's face appeared.

"Follow the little toy car and it'll show you the way...and no question's please." He said as the toy reversed and speed out of the room they were in. The gang had to run to keep up with it, it took about ten minutes because the car got stuck like five times through out the whole thing. They walked into the room where Krew and Thief were in, when they walked in the first thing they saw was a huge screen that covered the whole wall. Right now it was showing the camera on the toy's point of view.

"Alright freak of nature Show yourself!" Yusuke shouted. A large chair that was in front of the screen spun around showing that Krew was sitting in it.

"No need to be rude punk." Krew said. Thief came up from behind the gang and closed the door.

"Give us our annoying 'friend' and turn yourself in Thief, or else." Yusuke said his finger starting to glow. Thief just sighed.

"He's in that room over there...but I must warn you..."

"Yea, yea, yea...Kurama come with me...you two stay here." interrupted Yusuke as he walked towards the door with Kurama following him.

"Why did you warn him, and what is the warning?" Kuwabara asked Thief. Thief just laughed.

"You'll find out in a bit." he answered still laughing a bit. Kuwabara looked at him confused, Hiei said nothing. He didn't even want to think of what it was.

Yusuke walked into the room about to shout out Torrin's name, but what he saw made him choke on his words. In front of him he saw Torrin and Kaz their bodies entangled with each other's and half naked. (From the top you perv's). "holy mother of hell! What the hell Torrin!" Torrin was busy trying to leave Kaz another mark on his neck when he heard Yusuke's voice. He gasped loudly and turned his head to see Yusuke's freaked out face, Kurama had the same expression.

"Oh warden, princess..um...what brings you two here?" he asked nervously. Kaz tilted his head so he could see over Torrin's shoulder, when he saw who it was he just sighed.

"Man...fun's over." he said. He moved out from underneath Torrin and ran his hand through his hair. "Torrin sweetie, that was the most fun that I had in a while. But I knew what you were up to, just so you know I wouldn't have helped you escape." Kaz smirked at him. Torrin sat their on the bed feeling humiliated, of course he wouldn't show it. He also smirked.

"Glad you enjoyed it...transgendered freak." he insulted.

"Yes I'm sure you are," Kaz responded. He reached for the floor and grabbed his shirt, he put it on and reached down where he zipped up his pant's zipper. "Now if you men will excuse me." he said making his way past Yusuke and Kurama who moved out of the way. They watched Kaz walk away then turned and looked back and Torrin, who was grabbing his shirt from the floor. He felt their stares.

"What?" he asked them sternly. They just looked at each other, then Yusuke started to laugh loudly. Kurama turned the other way chuckling a bit. Torrin growled in his throat.

"You got used by a guy, man how sad is that!" Yusuke laughed out pointing a finger at Torrin.

"Who say's he used me? I'm the one who was in charge the whole time." Torrin said as he finished putting his shirt on. Yusuke snorted.

"You only say that cause you were on top." he laughed, Torrin said nothing. He just shoved his way past them, Yusuke and Kurama followed still laughing.

Ok, ok, ok, I know that this chapter wasn't much, but I thought it was funny and I hope you guys think so too. Just so you know this is the gonna be the only Yaoi scene throughout the rest of the story...well except for a little perverted humor here and there. Well if I still have reviewer's please leave one...pretty please with a huge cherry and whipped cream on top...cherry's...Bleah!


	13. Restless

1 Ok, time to start my next chapter. Things have been going okay I guess, not that many reviews and such, man where are all the reviewers? Do my stories really suck that bad...u people are nothing but a bunch of meanies! J/K I have to thank my one reviewer for the past two chapters thanks! Anyways the story might end soon or it won't...whatever...please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

"The reason why I decided to surrender to you all is for my own personal reasons. I'll stay were I am and you can go tell Koenma that I'll do whatever it is that he has planned for me." Thief explained after they all settled down. It was about twenty minutes after the Kaz/Torrin incident, everyone had a good laugh.

"What makes you think that I'll trust you right away, you might just run off when we leave." said Yusuke keeping his eye on Thief making sure that he didn't try anything. Thief just grinned.

"You have my word detective."

"Never trust the word of a thief." Kurama warned. Thief turned to look at him and their glares met. "I've met him before and he can't be trusted."

"You've met him?" Kuwabara asked slightly surprised. He figured it could've happened considering their ages, but he couldn't get why he never said anything about before.

"Yes, a few decades ago our paths once crossed." Kurama said keeping his glare with Thief.

"Decades? Don't insult me like that Yoko...we met over a century ago. I remember that day clearly." Thief turned his head away from Kurama and stared at the ground. Kurama's glare softened.

"I'm surprised that you would want to remember." he said softly. An awkward silence filled the room, it was tense and sad. Minutes went by before Thief spoke.

"As I said before you have my word, I swear I won't run. Now leave...you've over stayed your welcome." when he finished he turned the other way showing the detectives his back.

Yusuke gave him a smug look before walking towards the door, the other's soon followed. Before Kurama walked out the door he turned to Thief and told him one last thing before he left. "If you want your future to continue, you have to face your past."

Thief stayed silent till he could no longer hear their footsteps. "My future ended in the past." was all he said before he walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. The walls shook with the vibrations of the slam. Krew said nothing, for he knew exactly what Thief meant by that comment. Kaz on the other hand was completely confused and lost.

"Krew sweetie, what is wrong with Thief?" he asked sweetly hoping to get an answer out of him.

"That really is none of your business Kaz...and don't call me that again." Krew said distastefully. Kaz just looked at him.

"Your not mad at me just cause I spent some time with that other man are you?"

"Are you kidding me, I could care less...and what are you still doing here anyways, LEAVE!"

"How rude...I don't care if you stay mad at me forever because I will always love you my handsome little nerd!" Kaz squealed before he grabbed Krew into an embrace. "Or at least when you give me your virginity." Krew's eye twitched slightly.

"Get out!"

(3:00 a.m.)

"_Daddy...daddy...run...please." a young child pleaded as he stood helplessly with a blade held to his neck. Tears where streaming down his face, but he didn't utter even a whimper. The man holding the blade laughed._

"_How lovely, this boy cares about his father's life more then his own, so touching." _

_The father could do nothing but watch, the poison that was flowing through his veins where starting to slowly kick in. He knew that if he did nothing he would soon die within the hour, but he was not about to leave his only son. "Release him." he spoke._

"_Please...daddy...run." the boy continued pleading._

"_Yes daddy, run." the man laughed. "Are you going to deny your son's last wish?" _

"_I'd rather die then watch my son die by your hands."_

"_Hehehe, your wish can be granted." he raised his sword ready to strike the father. The boy took his chance and ran to his father and shoved him back, making him fall to the ground. The father looked up and saw his worst fear. _

_The boy used the last bit of strength he had left to cry out his last words. _

"_DADDY RUN!" _

Thief woke up with a start covered in cold sweat. He sat there in his bed inhaling and exhaling with shock speared on his face. His expression quickly changed from shock and fear to extreme sadness and angst. He placed his hands over his face and held back a sob. 'It's been decades since you last haunted my dreams, I guess this is a sign...' when the memories of that person rushed into his mind he cried out. Years had passed since he last cried the way he did, it was just to painful to hold in anymore. His sobs were so painful that anyone that heard them would be filled with sadness.

Krew woke to the sounds and fought with himself wether or not he should get up or not. He decided that he had to check on him and got out of bed. He walked to Thief's door and stayed standing in front of it, he was too scared to walk in, worried that Thief would shout at him. After a few short minutes of standing there he built up enough courage to walk in. "Thief...are you ok?" when Thief heard his voice he lowered his head, ashamed of his crying and weakness. "Thief?" he looked up and saw Krew.

Krew's hair was pushed to side, you could tell that he was woken up, he wasn't wearing his goggles so his face looked as innocent as a 10 year olds. This image brought in more memories into Thief's head. He lowered his head and raised his arm, motioning for Krew to come next to him. Krew did and when he came into arm's length of him Thief just grabbed him into a tight hug and hide his face in his shoulder. Krew stood there, shocked and confused. He was about to tell Thief something, but stopped when Thief spoke.

"Promise me...that you won't die too. Promise me." Krew stayed there quietly. He smiled softly and said.

"I promise." and he hugged him back. He knew exactly what Thief was talking about and what he meant. He just wished he could do more then comfort Thief, he wished he could bring him back.

Yay! Finished this chapter, now I'm off to do the next one...well not really. I'll probably work on my other story then I'll get confused and not even bother with typing for the next month...well I hoped you liked this chapter...and no there is no yaoi between Thief and Krew. Ya perv's! Please review...laters!


	14. Kiss and Wakeup Call

1 New chapter...man you people smell...not even leaving me a review...bunch of lazy lowlifes! Whatever...onward to our new destination! Raise the sails Johnson (points pirate sword into the air)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

"Hey Kurama, why won't you tell us what happened?" Yusuke asked. They just left the warehouse and were off to tell Koenma on what happened. Kurama stayed silent the whole time, trying to ignore Yusuke's demands of him telling him.

"It's a secret that I promised I would keep to myself till my time ends." he responded. He continued walking ahead of them. The other's stayed behind.

"Man, what could it be that he would keep locked up?" Yusuke asked himself. He thought for a bit then an idea hit him, he looked towards Hiei who felt his stare.

"Don't ask me, I'm not that old." Hiei said as he continued walking. Yusuke snapped his fingers a little upset that his idea didn't even have time to work.

"Come on, just say it. We have to know everything about the people that we deal with, and you know it." Kurama stopped when he heard him say that. "Don't leave us in the dark Kurama."

"Very well," Kurama sighed. "If you just waited you would have found out on your own."

They took a detour to Genkai's temple so Kurama could tell them the story with less pressure. When they settled Kurama began. "This story takes place about a hundred years ago, back when I was still Yoko.

(Flashback, date...12/14/1902...Kurama's P.O.V)

I was wandering the human realm looking for a certain human who had gotten hold of a piece of treasure that I wanted, when I took care of him I was on my way back home when I heard a strange sound coming from down the street...

"_What on earth was that?" _ _I asked myself. A huge vibration shook the ground making me stumble back a bit. For no particular reason I decided to check out the cause of the action. I followed the shakes to an old cathedral, it stood four stories high and looked about two centuries old. I stood in front of the entrance deciding wether or not I should go in, I changed my mind and turned so I could leave. When I did a loud crash filled the air. _

_I looked up and saw that the stained glass window that was right in the middle of the building had shattered and was raining colorful pieces of glass to the floor. When I looked up I didn't just see the glass, but also a dark figure was falling with it. Without knowing it, I leapt into the air and caught the figure before it could fall anymore. When I did the whole top floor of the building exploded, causing it to collapse on itself. I landed back on the floor a few yards away from the building and looked at what I caught. It was a young man with medium length dirty blond hair, his face was scarred and bruised. His eyes had dark circles wrapped around them, an endless stream of tears fell from his eyes. _

_He opened his eyes and looked into mine._

"_Put me down." he said. I did and he started to walk away, when he did he stumbled and fell. He just laid there on the ground sobbing. I felt pity for the man and walked towards him to help him up. He refused. "No, leave me here to die, I don't deserve to live anymore." he said between his sobs. "I don't...deserve...life."_ _he closed his eyes a slipped into unconsciousness. Not wanting to leave him there, I lifted him on to my shoulder and left._

(End of Flashback...end of P.O.V)

"He came to day's later, when he did I found out his name was Thief and we had created a partnership that lasted only a few years." Kurama finished waiting for one of the other's to say something.

"So what ended it?" Yusuke finally asked.

"We betrayed each other and that's about it." Said Kurama.

"So what's so secretive about that, I mean you were treating it like a dark secret." Kuwabara said

"I kept it as a dark secret because it is," Said Kurama. "Its might not be mine...but it should still be kept as one."

"So it's not your secret, then that means it's Thief's right?" Yusuke asked.

"I won't say a word." Kurama answered.

"Oh whatever...come on, we have to tell Koenma about Thief's surrender." Yusuke said getting up from his seat. Kuwabara followed him out the door while Hiei and Kurama stayed behind.

"There's more to the story isn't there Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Yes there is, but that's meant for another time." Said Kurama. Hiei just sighed.

"Hope your not getting yourself into trouble by saying your dark little secret." he said before he left the room himself. Kurama stood there thinking over what Hiei just told him.

"I'll be fine...nothing to worry about." he said to himself. He walked towards the door about to open it, when it opened on its own. He stepped back as the door swung open, standing in the doorway was Torrin. With a smirk on his face.

"It's time that I collect on that debt you have to me." he said as he closed the door behind him walking towards Kurama, who backed off even more.

"Debt? I don't owe you anything...I mean what debt, what are you talking about?" Kurama stammered. He felt something hard hit his back, he recognized the surface as the wall. "Great...cornered." he thought. Torrin moved quickly towards Kurama, just inches from his face he whispered.

"Oh come now Princess there's now need to be coy, I know we both want this." he raised his hands about to grab Kurama's face. "I know I've been wanting it."

Kurama quickly slid to the side wanting to avoid Torrin. "Look Torrin I have no idea what your talking about...I owe you nothing, so just move so I can leave." Torrin laughed.

"Forgot already Princess...remember we made a deal. I would help you all...only if you dressed up and an onna and gave me a kiss that I'll never forget in return." Kurama gagged when he heard him say that.

"Help? You didn't help...you got yourself captured and we had to rescue you. You were more of an annoyance then helpful."

"Oh Princess don't be cruel like that, and it still counts I risked my neck out for you all so I deserve payment." Torrin smirked.

"I am not going to dress up as a girl, nor am I going to kiss you Torrin. So just move before I make you." Kurama said sternly, hoping Torrin would leave.

"It's not right that you break your promise Princess...have you no honor?" Kurama stayed silent...he did promise Torrin that he would do those things...and he didn't cross his finger's to avoid it. His mind raced quickly. "Okay...I understand that dressing up as a woman is hard, but one simple kiss is nothing...real simple I swear I won't tell anyone...please...Kurama." Torrin begged. He lost the smirk that he had and was wearing a begging look...included with the puppy dog eyes. Even though Kurama hated Torrin more then anything, the eyes would always get him.

"Can't believe that I'm gonna do this, but...maybe he'll leave me alone after this...and he did say my name, dammit...I'm gonna hate myself so much for this." Kurama thought. He looked at Torrin with hate before he said...

"Ok...but simple...anything more and I will hurt you." Torrin grinned happily. Kurama just sighed. "Remember..simple." Kurama reminded him. Torrin nodded.

Kurama leaned in slowly waiting for Torrin to do the same. Torrin leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurama's smiling when he did. After a few seconds Kurama started to pull away, disgusted that he actually did that, but he was pulled forward. Torrin had wrapped his arms around Kurama and pulled him into a tight embrace. Kurama tried to push back but his arms were locked to his side cause of Torrin's hug. Torrin pulled away from the kiss less then an inch from Kurama's mouth he said. "Don't fight it princess...just play along and enjoy it." he smirked.

"Why you lousy sonava-." Kurama's words were cut off when Torrin took his chance for Kurama's open mouth. Kurama's eyes widened with shock and disgust when he felt Torrin's tongue search his mouth and play with his tongue. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a muffled sound. Torrin took it as a moan thinking that Kurama was enjoying it even though he was struggling, he pushed him against the wall and deepened the kiss even more. Kurama stared at the closed door wishing desperately that someone would walk in and stop Torrin, even if it meant total humiliation for himself.

His wish was granted.

At that moment Yusuke walked in with Kuwabara behind him, they were arguing over whether or not Kurama was still in the room. When Yusuke saw the scene in front of him he stopped suddenly causing Kuwabara to bump into him making them both stumble. "Urameshi what's your problem, why did you...Kurama?" Kuwabara shouted when he saw them. Kurama stared at him with pleading eyes, Torrin stopped what he was doing and turned his head to see the shocked detectives. He loosened his grip on Kurama.

"What are you two fools doing here, can't you see that I'm enjoying...GAACCK!" He gagged when two hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed tightly. He turned his head back and saw that Kurama had freed himself from his embrace and had his hands on Torrin's neck. Torrin gasped for air, but receiving none. Kurama tightened his grasp and raised him into the air, about an inch away from the floor.

"I warned you Ravencroth...I warned you." he said darkly. His eyes flashed from green to gold for a quick second. Yusuke noticed and rushed to Kurama grabbing his hands trying to make him let go.

"Don't Kurama, he's not worth it!" he shouted as he still tried to pry Kurama's hands off Torrin's neck. "He's not worth it!" Kurama looked at Yusuke then at Kuwabara showing the same face that Yusuke was. Pleading him to stop, seconds went by before Kurama finally let go. Torrin feel to his knees choking and gasping for air, he softly grabbed his neck and caressed it. He could feel the lines from Kurama's finger's when he had tightened them. When he caught his breathe he chuckled darkly then amused with everything that happened he looked up at Kurama and said...

"For one that looks so delicate you certainly like it rough." he coughed a bit still fazed from it all. "I'm glad that I got a chance to kiss you like that...You do not know how long I've waited for a chance to feast on those lips of yours." Kurama growled in his throat. Yusuke just stared at Kurama never before had he seen this side to him.

"Ok Kurama, come on let's go...you can explain what happened later." He told him. Kurama stopped his growling and slowly sighed.

"Forgive me, I just...lost myself for a second there. Yes...let's be on our way." He said as he walked out the door. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched him go out, then turned their eyes on Torrin who just looked up at them. He smirked.

"I just got what he owed me...nothing more." he stood and smoothed out his hair. His neck turned a purple color possibly bruised and swollen. "Well since I am no longer needed, I shall be on my way...later detectives. Nice...playing with you all again." he finished saying before he too walked through the door.

"Freak." Yusuke muttered.

(Next Day...Early morning...Thief's hideout)

Krew sat in his chair staring at his screen watching numbers fly everywhere out of boredom. Thief hadn't said anything about last night, so he figured it was nothing to worry about...just some past memories that had resurfaced. As he watched the numbers fly he began to wonder what exactly Koenma wanted Thief to do, and also if he also needed his help as well.

"Nah...I doubt it...I mean I'm only human after all." He said to himself, but the thought never left his head. He couldn't help but worry about the job he had for Thief, not like they hadn't been into real trouble before...but this time Thief was being asked the lord of the underworld. "It has to be something big...but what?" He asked himself.

"'But what', what?"

Krew jumped in his chair when he heard Thief's voice, he looked up and saw him standing behind him leaning on the top part of the chair. "Oh Thief...you scared me."

"Sorry...so what were you talking about?"

"What..oh nothing...you know...just mumbling."

"Yea, sure...call up the detectives for me would you."

"Uh...yea sure...right away." Krew said. He slid the goggles over his eyes and pulled out a few wires from an opening that was in his computer. He plugged the wire's into his goggles and a black screen appeared on them. Green numbers soon flashed across the screen, Krew's eye's kept up with them as he tried to find the connection to the communicator that Yusuke carried. Finally spotting the odd bunch of numbers he pressed a few keys on the keyboard and a small microphone popped out from the side of his goggles. He tapped it softly and said each number as he voice dialed.

"596-3478...782-0216." his computer screen showed the dialed numbers then showed the word 'dialing' on it. Yusuke who was snoring loudly in his bed was disturbed as he heard an annoying ringing in his head.

"I'll get it." he said. He turned over sleepily in his bed as he made an attempt to grab the little compact. He missed and instead grabbed his clock that was softly ticking the seconds. "Hello?" he grumbled as he put the clock to his ear. When he heard nothing but ticks he dropped it on the floor and made another attempt to grab the compact...he succeeded. "Hello?" he said again as he opened it. Krew's face appeared on the screen.

"Yusuke? This is Krew...Thief wants to have a word with you." he said. Yusuke grumbled out an "ok." before he opened one of his eyes to see Krew. Thief showed his face on the screen he chuckled when he saw Yusuke's tired state.

"Alright sleeping beauty...I need you to tell me what Koenma wants me to do."

"Huh, why do you want to know right now...it's 6 in the damn morning." he muttered as he sat up on the bed.

"Early to bed, early to rise my detective friend."

"Yea, well late to bed, late to rise my robber not-so-friend person." Yusuke said as he yawned. Thief laughed at the quote. "Look, I'll tell you what Koenma told me in...6 hours...ok...bye." He said before he closed the compact and threw it across the room. He snuggled underneath the blankets again and fell back to sleep.

"Why that good for nothing...how dare he make me wait." Thief said angrily. "Krew make up a disguise for me...doesn't matter what kind just make something up."

"Where are you going?" Krew asked taking his goggled off.

"I'm off to pay a certain someone a visit." he smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I shall leave it off there...long chapter I might say...and a funny one I might add as well...ok I have to give thanks to Torrin's creator for not only letting me use Torrin, but for also helping me on coming up for some of his lines. THANK YOU! Anyways...no new chapter for about a while...have to work on my other story now...so please come again...and don't forget to REVIEW!


	15. It begins

1New chapter time...heh...last chapter went pretty sweet...took a while but it was worth it...now on to the next one...in this chapter you will finally get to meet him...Kyoshi.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

------------------------------

A cold chill filled the morning air, strange since it was smack in the middle of spring. A young man was walking down the sidewalk going towards his destination. He was tall and had long black flowing hair. He wore a silk red long-sleeved shirt with the first two buttons open revealing his chest a bit, he also wore a pair of tight black pants. He looked around a bit lost and confused, he even stepped in a little circle looking around himself.

"Damn...lost." He said to himself. He looked around again hoping that someone could give him directions. A small group of girls were walking towards him chatting and giggling at everything, He walked towards them. "Uh...excuse me can you help me out with something?" he asked. The girls just looked at him, blushed, giggled even more and ran off. The man just stood there a little dumbfounded. "Why do women always do that?" He asked himself unaware of his own beauty. Either he was naive or just full of himself. He continued on his way finally getting directions from a man that he had passed. He walked into the middle of a park, maybe this was his destination. He looked around...and sat down where he was standing.

He crossed his legs one over the other, he put his arms out and rested them on his legs pressing his middle fingers and thumbs together. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, and began to meditate. The wind that was blowing softly began to blow harder and harder, it picked up pieces of paper, dirt, and small objects such as rocks and trash. The wind moved from the direction it was blowing and headed for the man, it circled around him like a small cyclone. His hair lifted into the air whipping around and flowing, the sky started to grow dark, thunder boomed and lighting clapped. The man began to open his eyes, they were glowing. They were half way open when a circular object came out of nowhere and smacked the man right in the head. Everything halted. The wind calmed and everything it was carrying fell to the ground. The skies went back to normal and the sun shined again.

The man flopped to the side and fell to the ground. The ball fell too and bounced softly. His eyes stopped glowing and started to tear up. He clutched his head where the ball had made contact and started to moan and roll around on the floor. He turned and looked at the ball. It was a simple rubber ball, it was red and medium sized, while he was looking at it a pair of small hands reached and picked it up. He looked up and saw a small brown haired girl carrying it.

"Im sowry mister, are you otay?" she asked looking down at the man. The man looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm fine little one...just shaken is all." He laughed. The girl giggled. "Ok now take your toy and go play somewhere else...be careful now." the girl nodded and ran off with her other little friends. The man watched as she ran off, few seconds passed before he sat up and rubbed his head again. "Ouch, that did hurt...that girl has a nice throw." He looked around a bit and watched the people move around the park. Little kids ran around with their parents chasing them, laughing and playing. The man smiled. "Oh well...best be on my way...I'll try again later." he told himself as he stood and dusted himself off. He flipped his hair over his shoulder and twisted it so it wouldn't fly everywhere, he picked out a few pieces dirt and paper from it. He walked out of park leaving the people there completely unaware of what he had just done. "Now...where to go now." he said as he walked around. "Hmm...hungry." he grabbed his stomach and could feel it rumbling and growling. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out three quarters. He sighed. "First I need money."

(Another part of the city)

"What a cheap disguise, could of at least given me something better." Thief complained to himself. He was wearing a shaggy brown wig, the hair reached up to his ears and stuck out everywhere. He had blue eyes and a beauty mark next to his right eye just above his nose. Also the black that covered his eyes was covered by makeup. Thief hated the look, but he did tell Krew to just through something together. "At least I don't look like this in real life." He told himself.

Thief continued walking, he looked around trying to find Yusuke's apartment building. He turned in an alleyway hoping it would be a shortcut, it was dark and ugly even with it being just six in the morning.

A loud screeching sound ran through the alley, the sound of rubber and the smell of it burning on the asphalt made Thief turn to see what caused it. When he did he was looking down a Harley Davidson motorcycle, it drove right for him wanting to crash against his body. Thief reacted by jumping into a back flip right over the bike before it could hit him. He landed on the back of the bike as it sped past, the driver turned his head and reached for his side pulling out a handgun he had and shot at Thief. He just bended back and avoided the shots, when it finished Thief sat back up and jammed his fist into the drivers face. The force of the hit caused the driver to lose control of the bike, it fell on it's side and threw the driver off. Thief leapt off before it could, it skidded and skipped across the ground, pieces breaking off. It finally stopped when it slammed into the wall of a dead end. Thief landed softly on the ground and looked around trying to find the man who tried to kill him. He found him lying against the bike. The helmet he was wearing had twisted and was now backwards on his head. Thief walked over to him and pulled off the helmet. The man had his eyes open...they were lifeless.

"Damnit," Thief muttered. He looked the man over and found the cause of death, his neck was broken. Thief reached into the man's pocket and pulled out his wallet, he searched for his ID he found it...it read...

Name: Derrick Garcia

Age: 26

Sex: M

Birthdate: 02/17/1980

The rest Thief didn't bother with, he looked at the mangled mess in front of him and shook his head. "Poor bastard," he said. "Should've known better then to mess with me." He stood and threw the wallet at the man's feet, he was about to turn and leave when something caught his eye. A purple symbol was peeling off the bike, Thief walked over to it and pulled it off. It was a symbol of fancy letter "K" with a snake wrapped around it.

"Kyoshi." Thief whispered to himself. He crumpled up the symbol and was about to throw it, but then thought against it. He put it in his pocket and left the alley leaving the man there on his own. He finally made it to the correct street and continued looking for Yusuke's apartment.

A small blinking light shined underneath a pile of trash, a small camera hidden by a newspaper blinked wildly. It was the same color as the busted bike that was a few feet away from it, it had broken off on impact. The small camera was sending it's video footage hundreds of miles away from where it was sitting. The video that it had recorded was sent to a large mansion and was showing on a Tv as huge as the wall of the room it was in. The room was about as big as a school cafeteria, the walls were painted with a dark blood red color with drapes hanging off the ceiling. The floor was covered with a rich white carpet, probably made of animal fur. A king sized bed laid in the far corner of the room the sheets were made of silk and colored black. In the middle of the room stood a tall armchair, it was well-aged and richly made. In it's seat sat a man.

He looked like he was twenty-four, but for those that knew him knew that he was much older. He had long sliver hair that was tied in a braid, his eyes shined with an emerald color and his face could make any woman stop dead in her tracks just to look at him. He was dressed in his morning robe and was drinking what seemed to be tea. He smiled as he watched the screen, Thief's image kept reappearing after it was shown. The man smiled, taking a sip of his morning tea, he slowly licked his lips after drinking and said.

"It has been too long since we last saw each other my dear friend," he laughed remembering the past. "Hmm, how I long to see your blood once again." he placed the cup on a small table that was near his chair, he stood and untied his robe. He let it fall to the floor and walked over to his closet that held many clothes, his personal butler was standing beside it. The butler was dressed in a simple tuxedo, he stood with his back straight. He was in his mid-50's and had a small mustache. He had a small towel hung on his arm.

"Sir it is unwise to walk about naked, you might catch cold." He told the man. The man turned and looked at him, he just gave him a smile.

"It is alright, Julius...I won't be like this long." he told him. He pulled out simple street clothes from the closet and dressed. "I'm going out Julius, if anyone calls just take a message."

"Yes sir, may I ask where you are off to?"

"Nowhere special...I'm just going to meet...an old friend."

"What is his name sir?" Julius asked as he picked up his master's robe and cup.

" Lyserg, his name is Lyserg." The man grabbed his coat from the closet and made his way out the door. He left his home and walked into the brightness of the morning sun, he smiled softly as it warmed his face. He walked towards his garage and opened the door to it, inside were about 4 different cars. Brand new and expensive, he walked between the cars and spotted his favorite. He sat on an old worn-looking motorcycle, he started it and sped out of the garage and onto the street. "Just wait Lyserg...we will meet again." he laughed to himself. "After all...you are my favorite little thief."

(Elsewhere)

"Pssst...Yusuke...Yuuuusssssuke...dilhole." Thief muttered to himself. He was practically hovering over the sleeping boy, and he still wouldn't wake up. When he first found the room he thought that he would have a little trouble getting in, but Yusuke's mother had just welcomed him in like nothing and offered him a drink. "Guess she thought I was one of his simple-minded friends." he thought. He looked back down at Yusuke who was snoring loudly, he just sighed and jumped off the bed. "Geez, like a rock." he sighed. He walked towards the bed again and kneeled down beside it, he cupped his hands over his mouth and moved close to Yusuke's ear.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Yusuke woke with a start and yelled a bit. He turned to see who it was and saw a stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted in Thief's face angrily.

"It's me...Thief. I'm in disguise...you can't expect me to walk about in public without covering up." he explained as he stood and wiped the spit from his face when Yusuke had yelled at him. "Now tell the plan...I want to know what Koenma has planned for me."

"Well you'll have to wait," Yusuke yawned. "I can only tell you when were all present, so you have no choice but to wait." Thief glared at him before he smirked.

"Ooooooh...really?" Yusuke didn't like that look.

------------------------------------

And I shall leave it there...I liked the way this chapter came out...although I should of put more thought into the ending...oh well it's still good...so stick around there should be more in a short amount of time...maybe. REVIEW!


	16. Revealed

1 It's been a while since I've typed for this story...well not that long awhile...anyways...this story has lost it popularity by a lot, but I'm having a lot of fun typing it even though I only get like one review...oh well. The past is finally reveled in this chapter...so Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thief stared at Yusuke plotting his actions, he thought of something and was about to reach for him when a knock came at the door. "Yusuke, you have another visitor!" Atsuko shouted from the other side. "He's waiting for you outside!" Yusuke let out a relieved sigh and jumped out of bed.

"Phew, saved by my mom...never thought I would saw that." he walked towards the door and headed out. Thief stayed where he stood and waited, he wasn't going to leave just cause someone else came. He walked over to the window and looked out it to see who it was that wanted to see the detective.

Down at the bottom of the window was a man who was sitting on a motorcycle, he was wearing a helmet so Thief couldn't get a look at his face, or he thought it was a 'he'. The person had a long white braid that hanged loosely out of the helmet, so who knew if the person was a 'he' or a 'she'. The person looked up towards Thief's direction, Thief shifted slightly a bit uncomfortable with the sudden glace. The person reached up and removed the helmet, what Thief saw sent shivers down his spine and cold sweat down his face. The person turned out to be a man, he stared at Thief with his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"It can't be," Thief whispered his eyes huge with fear and disbelief. "It can't be...you can't be...alive." The man still stared and mouthed...

"I know, but I am...Lyserg."

Thief stood where he was too frightened to move, the shivers turned into knives and they pierced his back, trying to make him move, to react to the memories and hatred that he had for this man, but he couldn't. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to burst through the window and kill the man where he stood...something was holding him back. "Damn it...move, hurry up and move." he told himself. The man looked back down towards the door that Yusuke was about to open at the moment. He reached behind him and pulled out a small handgun and pointed it at the door, he then turned and glanced towards Thief wondering when he will finally make his move.

Yusuke grabbed the doorknob and turned it, he was about to pull It open when he heard a loud crash from his room. He ran back and burst through the door, broken glass was on the floor, the window was smashed. He went towards the window and looked out it, there he saw Thief standing a few feet away from the man. The fear that he had on his face surprised Yusuke, what was it about that man that scared Thief so badly.

"How are you still alive?" Thief stuttered asking the question. "How the hell are you still alive?" The man laughed.

"Oh Lyserg, I had forgotten how funny you used to be...how long as it been, a few years...decades maybe?" the man stood up from his bike and put his pistol away, he walked towards Thief. "You haven't changed a bit my pet, you still look as handsome as ever." Thief took a couple of steps back when the man got too close.

"You're a sick bastard, how dare you show your face after what you did to me!" Thief shouted at him. His eyes flared with the hatred and anger that he had bottled up for the past century, he stopped stepping back and lunged for the man. His staff appeared in his hand and he swung it wanting to rip the man's head off with one swing. The man reacted by raising his hand and stopping the staff, electric shocks from the staff surged through the man's body. The man smirked at the staff's defense's.

"What makes you think this will harm me, have you forgotten who gave you this weapon?" the man whispered bringing the staff closer to his body before he threw it and Thief to the side like an old toy. His body smashed against a new black Mercedes car, the windows smashed and exploded on impact, and the passenger door was pushed in leaving a dent in the shape of Thief's body in it. Thief fell to the floor and winced at the pain that traveled down his spine and legs. He couldn't move. "I see that old age has finally caught up with you my pet, seeing that your memory has passed you is proof enough." the man laughed. He moved towards Thief with such intense speed that Yusuke who was watching from his window gasped and rubbed his eyes, thinking they were playing tricks on him.

The man grabbed Thief by his collar and pulled the wig that he was wearing off. "I thought it was a fake, your disguise's are failing you." he grinned. Thief snarled, angry that this person would actually come up to him and start commenting him. He tried to move but the pain still made him immobile.

"What do you want from me?" He gasped, since speaking made the pain worse.

"What do I want, why...all I want...is for you to say my name. That is all I want Lyserg, I want to hear the way your sweet voice say's my name."

"Why would I say it, it's poison to my tougne and spit." The man glared at him for a quick second before it turned in a smile.

"If you say it, I'll tell you why I did it. I'll tell you everything...every little thing." Thief's eyes widened. From what Thief knew about this man, he always kept his word. He never went back from what he said he'd do, and Thief at this point was desperate for answers. He always wanted to ask why, but what he thought was the man's death thought he had lost that chance a hundred years ago. He paused.

"K...Kyoshi." he whispered. The man's eyes widened for a split second. He didn't expect for him to say it.

"What did you say?"

"Kyoshi." Thief repeated.

"What, what was it I couldn't hear you." the man mocked putting his hand to his ear pretending that he couldn't hear.

"Kyoshi, Kyoshi, Kyoshi, KYOSHI!" Thief shouted loudly trying to glare Kyoshi down, no luck. All he did was chuckle before he laughed out loud.

"Ah yes, I always loved it when you screamed my name." he smirked. "Sends chills down my spine...yes I do enjoy it." Thief kept his glare, but you could tell he was humiliated from the hint of pink that shaded his face. Kyoshi pulled on Thief's collar a little harder bringing his face closer to his. "I did it...so I could see the look on your face when it happened." he licked his lips before he kissed Thief softly on the forehead and threw him against the car again. Thief didn't feel the pain shoot through his body, his eyes were wide with disbelief..he felt anger, disgust, and sadness all at the same time. It was too much.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ok I'm gonna leave it here...yes I know it's not much of a chapter, but I haven't posted anything in long time. So here you go...REVIEW!


	17. Behind the scenes Fun!

1

Zee: Alright I know that most of you people who read this story probably expected a REAL chapter, but too bad...nothing doing...nope. Can't think clearly so I decided to put up a "Fun" chapter into this story...don't know why...but...eh...wanted to so too bad. (Oh yea...just so you know...I don't own YYH.)

Krew: Shouldn't you be...I don't know...putting up a real chapter...I mean, aren't you almost done with the story?

Zee: Almost done...but...not quite.

Thief: You mean you haven't given thought to it.

Zee: ...

Thief: Thought so, man we are never going to finish this story.

Zee: Ah sue me...it's not my fault that you guys don't help me.

Thief: Help you? We're the actors in this sad excuse of a story, we don't have to help you!

Zee: How could you be so mean? (Cries)

Krew: Actually, I don't want to sound cruel but you're the one who's mean.

Zee (Stops crying): How am I mean?

Krew: Well you brought in that stupid bat demon...uhh...Torrin.

Zee: What that's not my fault, his creator begged me to take him. And besides I had to help him at least a little...the fans wanted to cut his damn head off for crying out loud.

Thief: What makes you think that we don't want to hurt him as well?

Zee: Cause I told you too?

Kaz: Please, don't hurt him...I would hate to see anything bad happen to him.

Krew: How did you get in here?

Zee: Ah Kaz...so good to see you! (Hugs Kaz)

Kaz: Mother please! Your...not letting...me breathe. (Gags)

Thief and Krew: Mother?

Zee: Don't ask...(Lets go of Kaz)...anyways...throughout the story I had a certain character appear and his name was Torrin Ravencroth. Now I know that there are a lot of people who hate him but love him at the same time... sadly I am one of them.(Gasps are heard) Yes well...of course I had to... "Borrow" him from his creator (More like he was given to me with a bow tied around his neck) so he could appear in my story...which he was more then happy to do...something about wanting more female company? Anyways, when he came to my home to meet his fellow actors...well...lets just say things could have gone better.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(The day that almost killed me with laughter and humiliation)

Zee(Standing beside Torrin): Ok you all gather...I have brought a new character into the story. I would like all of you to meet Torrin Ravencroth.

Thief, Krew, and Kaz : (Stare at Torrin)

Torrin: (Raise's an eyebrow) These are the circus freaks that I have to work with, your going to have me working with an old cranky racoon, a bifocal nerd, and...(Looks Kaz up and down)...that person there?

Krew: Bifocal nerd?

Torrin: (Smirks) Yup...let me guess bifocal's...you have lived your whole life in front of a computer...with absolutely no female attention, right?

Krew: (Glares) You're an asshole.

Torrin: Wow, I guess you computer freaks have gotten stupider...got nothing smarter to say?

Thief: Back off Ravencroth, if you know what's good for you.

Zee: Torrin your being very rude.

Torrin: Forgive me Miss Zee,(Grabs Zee's hand) I just don't take kindly to threats from old farts like the garbage digger here.

Thief: (Growls) Hey you brat! (Points at Torrin) Who do you think your talking too?

Torrin: You of course, you old worn out racoon.

Zee: Uh...Torrin. (Takes hand back) I know this is your first day here, but can you please not ruffle up everyone's fur...especially not Thief's.

Torrin: Hmph...fine I'll only listen cause of the promise you made to me, but it's not my fault if he hear's me speak and gets all cranky on me.

Zee: Promise?

Thief: You made a promise to this...this...rat!

Zee: Huh...n...

Torrin: (Cover's Zee's mouth) Yes...she made a very...personal..promise with me. Actually...I would say more of a deal. Right Miss Zee?

Zee: (Mumbles)

Torrin: See? She agrees.

Thief: (Raise's his staff to Torrin) Take your hands off her you nasty little...

Kaz: No Thief don't. (Get's in between him and Torrin) Don't hurt him, remember he doesn't belong to Mother.

Thief: (Grumbles and lowers his staff) Fine I won't hurt him...yet. Well you over-sized bat...you better not cross me or you will get it. Come on Krew...we have work to finish. (Glares at Torrin one more time before he leaves with a cross Krew right behind him.)

Torrin: (Smiles at Kaz) Why thank you...uh...I didn't catch your name.

Kaz: Oh, the name's Kaz Love. (Put's his hand out)

Torrin: (Raising a brow looks Kaz over once more and shakes his hand) Uh-huh...well is that Mr or Ms...OUCH!

Zee: (Spitting after biting Torrin's hand) Yuck...taste's like cherries.

Torrin: Cherries? (Smells hand) I think you've gone a bit senile Miss Zee.

Zee: You wish I was.

Kaz: Mother that was rude!

Zee: What, he nearly suffocated me and he insulted Krew and Thief and your calling me rude?

Torrin: You are rude. I mean you bit my hand.

Zee: Oh cry me a river.

Torrin: (Ignores Zee's comment and goes to Kaz) Thank you very much for helping me with that racoon brute. (Smile's at Kaz who just blushes.)

Kaz: Your very welcome Mr. Ravencroth.

Torrin: (Chuckles) You're a very radiant gem, but I still can't help but wonder.

Kaz: Wonder? What do you mean by that?

Zee: ...?

Torrin: What I mean is...oh I'll find out on my own.

Kaz: You will find out what on your own?

Torrin: I really hope you are what I want you to be...don't worry...this won't hurt a bit. (Moves closer to Kaz and gets him in a hug, startling Kaz.)

Kaz: (Blushing) Um...Mr. Ravencroth. What are... (His words are cut off by a sharp gasp, and a nervous groan from his mouth.) Mr. Ravencroth... (He whispered)

Zee: (Shouts) Torrin what are you doing to Kaz?

Torrin: (Looking upward as if trying to figure something out) Nothing...just checking something.

Zee: Checking? (Looks at Kaz who had a wide-eyed shocked expression before, but now has a calm and pleasured look on his face.) Torrin...what are you checking? (asks regrettably)

Torrin: (Pushes Kaz back in a somewhat rough manner.) Too bad...your not what I want. (Sighs)

Zee: Wait...did you just...

Kaz: (Moaning) How can you be soooooo cruel Ravencroth, Touching me like that and not even finishing what you started? (Red swept over his face)

Torrin: If you were what I wanted I would have finished it and maybe even added a little more. (Claps his hands together) Alright Miss Zee let's get this over with so you can give me what you owe me.

Zee: (Eye twitches)

Torrin: Miss Zee?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zee: Heh...after that horrible first meeting the boy's really couldn't get along. Insulting and threatening fights were everywhere. Not to mention that Kaz found a new love. Especially after the way Torrin fondled him...Oh come on you know it was that, that he did. Geez...you fake innocent people. Anyways...after that Torrin wanted nothing to do with Kaz which didn't help him after I told him one of the scenes he had to do. (Laughs) Kaz had a field day with that...and Torrin...well...I really thought Torrin was going to be sick afterwards. Heh...his own fault for doing that to Kaz. Oh yea...before Torrin left he reminded me that I still "Owed" him something. Even though I never even made a deal with him I decided to give him something that I knew he would enjoy...but something that would make a certain red-head hate me for the rest of his life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(The day that my favorite red-head said he hated me forever)

Zee: Oh come on! Please!

Kurama: (annoyed) No Zee...this is something that I will never do...no matter how much you beg.

Zee: (Begging) Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!

Kurama: No. (Walks away, but is suddenly nearly pulled down by a sudden weight on his right leg)

Zee: (Hugging Kurama's leg) Please Kurama, I beg of you. (About to cry) If you don't help me I'll have to do something that I will regret for the rest of my life!

Kurama: (Looking around embarrassed) Zee...stop it...oh...you are so lucky that noone else is here to see what you are doing. (Tries to pull Zee off his leg)

Zee: No! Please Kurama...do this one favor for me...plllleeeeaaaassseeee.

Kurama: (Groans) Fine...what do you need me to do?

Zee: (Smiles nervously)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zee: After that scene I had to make Kurama pinky swear that he wouldn't back down. Well after I said that he backed down and I had to beg him again. After he finally said yes for real and I told him what he had to do...well...he hates me now...big time. You know all he was suppose to do was simply kiss Torrin, but the jackhole had to push it. After the simple kiss everything else that was improvised, Torrin forcing the kiss...Yusuke and Kuwabara walking in on them, Kurama almost killing Torrin...all of that happened on accident...none of it was scripted or anything. And I liked it so much...that I had to put it up, and after I put it up...Kurama wouldn't talk to me for a month. I hope he's not angry anymore. Heh...I hope.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well that's about it for the fun chapter...I know it's not much, but at least it's something. A real chapter should be up within the month...well I hope you liked all this nonsense and accept my excuse of laziness. Now I am off to do nothing in particular for no reason at all. REVIEW!


	18. Revisted past

1 Alright...here's my new chapter...I hope you all liked my "Fun" chapter...though I hardly got any reviews...cept for one...geez...this story has absolutely no reader's...yet...I still type...phooey...oh well...I hope you like this chapter...cause this is where the big secret come's out...hope you all like...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The pain and humiliation was too much to bear. The fact that he learned the truth for his enemy's true betrayal was disgusting, the thought of why he would do it for his own amusement sent the taste of bile to his mouth. He was broken, unable to move Thief just sat where he was leaning against the car that his own body totaled. Yusuke who had run back from his room to the front door ran towards Thief after Kyoshi left and kneeled beside him. "Thief...are you alright?" he asked though it was obvious that he wasn't. Thief didn't answer, he didn't speak a word. The only response that he gave was when he struggled to stand, trying to pick his bruised and possibly bleeding body up from the car. Only to fall back down in pain and exhaustion, watching Yusuke helped Thief up and slowly took him inside where he took him back to his room. Lying him in his bed Yusuke told his mother to bring any bandages and first-aid that she can find, she didn't question him when he asked.

Yusuke stared at Thief, unsure of what to make of this incident. He knew that something big was up...more then what Koenma wanted Thief to do, a personal and long battle was heading in their direction. And Yusuke and the rest of them where caught right in the middle of it. "I wonder what will happen next." Yusuke thought. "Where will we be in all of this?" A soft shaky sigh took Yusuke out of his thoughts and he focused on Thief once more. The raccoon demon had his hand placed over his eyes as chocked cries came from his throat, he turned over on his side bringing his legs closer to his chest as he rolled into a ball. The sight was pitiful, but Yusuke couldn't help but feel sympathy for the demon. Whatever it was that happened between Thief and Kyoshi had caused desperate and drastic consequences on Thief's self being.

"It's been well over a century since I last saw him, he hasn't changed the slightest bit." Thief spoke. Yusuke listened a bit surprised that Thief said anything. "We had formed a partnership...that lasted well over twenty years before his betrayal. But on the that night on December fourteenth 1902, Kyoshi went against me and betrayed me in the most horrible way that I could imagine." he was trying his best to hold his cries in, he was succeeding...but it didn't look like it was going last that much longer.

"What did he do?" Yusuke asked unaware of the answer he was going to receive.

"He killed him." Thief said softly trying to hide the fact that he had started crying. "He killed him...my son."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Krew tapped on his computer keyboard trying to figure out why Thief's communicator was no longer working. "What the hell is he doing?" He asked himself. Kaz was standing beside him, proof that Krew was unable to get rid of him. Though he had disappeared for a short while.

"Don't worry hon, maybe he just lost the thing. I know how small you make those little ear pieces." He told him. Krew just shook his head.

"This piece is suppose to attach itself to the skin and it stays there and won't come off till the person removes it themselves, the only thing other then that is if he suffered a huge attack. I pray that it wasn't that."

"I'm sure he's fine, you know he's not a little boy he is very well on taking care of himself babe." Krew turned to Kaz about to tell him to shut up and to quit calling him those pet names when one of his computer screens started flashing red and the words "Warning" appeared on the screen and a horn went off blaring "INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

"What, an intruder?" Krew turned back to his computer and lowered his goggles over his eyes. He began to type furiously. "Computer begin security on level 1, look for intruder, and when found capture it, don't kill it." He spoke into the little microphone on his goggles. The computer responded in a female's voice saying "Affirmative." More of Krew's computer screen's went off flashing red and going crazy. Kaz was trying his best to keep up with the monitor's trying to see if he could catch the intruder in one of the camera's, but every time he would look into one something dark would attack it and the screen would turn to static.

"Krew, whatever's in here isn't human, it has to be some sort of demon. It is moving way to fast to be a normal intruder." Kaz spoke as every screen turned to static.

"Yes I know, computer forget about level one, go straight to level 5 security breach!" He shouted into the microphone. "Code red, I repeat code red!" All the flashing red lights and horns suddenly went out, the monitor's fuzzy screens went dark. Everything powered down and left Kaz and Krew in the darkness. Krew froze for a quick second. "Computer? Computer? COMPUTER!" Krew shouted. When nothing happened he tore the wire's out from his goggles and turned on the night vision he had installed into them. "It must have gotten into the power source. This isn't good, this isn't good at all." He said.

"What do we do?" Kaz asked nervously. Krew was about to answer when a large bang came from down the hall behind the large doors that entered his lab. A loud screech was heard then a thump that shook the building. "No...Hermes." Krew whispered. He moved towards the door when they suddenly began to spark and shake. Someone or something was trying to open the doors, sparks of static and electricity came from the door as it slowly began to open. Kaz reacted by moving in front of Krew and taking out his shotgun pointing it towards the door. Krew noticed that Kaz was shaking a bit, scared. Krew looked over his lab, waiting for the backup generator to activate. He would be of no help if a fight were to occur without his lab and gizmo's. The door's opened violently sending sparks everywhere, the sudden surge of the door opening caused the security lights to turn on. A good sign that the generator was starting to butt in. There in the doorway stood a man with a long white braid and deep blue eyes that shined in the light. He smiled wickedly at the two.

"Oh how my sweet Lyserg has fallen, having to pair up with a pathetic demon and a small human. Poor thing. I should take care of you two for him." He spoke evilly. Kaz started to shake violently, for some reason he couldn't control his body. He gasped when the shotgun fell from his hands and started to go for his side strap that held his pistol. He pulled it out and pointed it to his own stomach, Kaz whimpered as his own finger's cocked the gun. "I guess I shall get rid of you first." Kyoshi spoke as he put his hand up and made it look like a gun. (You know...like when Yusuke use's his spirt gun) Kaz started to cry out of fear, tear's ran down his face. He knew that he of course wasn't controlling his own body, Kyoshi was doing it all. Krew noticed to, he went for Kaz trying to take the gun away from him, but his body was like stone. His hands wouldn't budge for anything.

"Kaz, fight it! Fight it!" Krew shouted at him, trying badly to remove the gun from his fingers.

"I...c-can't." Kaz mumbled still crying. Kyoshi laughed still holding his hand up in a gun shape.

"Don't think of me as evil, or that I'm trying to murder you. Think of it as me doing you a favor, that I'm releasing you from your shell. Now you will no longer have to suffer in this harsh world and you can live freely in the heaven that you choose to stay in...that is...if you belong in it." he said to Kaz still laughing. "Now...let's finish this." Kaz looked at Kyoshi his voice shaking in fear as he pleaded for him not to kill him. Kyoshi ignored him and finished everything with one word.

"Bang."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"My only son died protecting me. I was about to die by Kyoshi's sword when my son got in the way and shoved me to the side. Kyoshi's blade went straight through my son's heart. When it did my son used his last breathe to tell me to run away." Thief cried sitting up in the bed with his back to Yusuke. He covered his face with his hands and began to cry into them. "To think, he was telling me to run away...me...his own father. I was the one who should have had that last breathe, I was the one who should of shouted for him to run. But no...my son died for me, and the rat of the bastard laughed when he did it. Calling it sad but cute, after he said that I attacked him and thought I killed him. It was after that moment, that I threw the grenade and fell through the window that I met your friend Kurama." he stayed quiet for a few seconds. Yusuke had taken a seat when Thief was speaking and began to think. "I guess that was the other secret that Kurama was hiding from us...who would've guessed that something like this could happen to a man like Thief."

"I hated myself for Forty year's after that, every night I would remember that image of my son and Kyoshi...it tore me apart every time." He turned around to face Yusuke. When Yusuke saw his face he felt like turning away, still wanting Thief to hide his pitiful state. Thief's eyes were completely swollen and red, he looked horrible. It had been years since Thief cried like this, besides the breakdown he had the other night. This one was different in a way.

"Parent's...should never be allowed to outlive their children. We are suppose to die first. We are never meant to live longer then them." Thief spoke. When he said those word's Yusuke's eyes opened up widely. He remembered back when he was killed in the car accident, how his mother must of felt inside...knowing that the way thing's happened were never suppose to.

"It really hurt you that badly?" Yusuke asked. Thief stared at him.

"Yes...it did. I felt like I was being crushed, suffocated, stabbed, and burned all at the same time. When I saw that blade go through my son...I knew...then...that my life was over. I knew...that I was dead...even though I could still breathe." Yusuke said nothing. He knew that of course his mother probably never felt exactly what Thief was feeling, but for some reason...he couldn't help but compare it.

"Did he resemble you?" Thief stared at Yusuke...surprised that he would actually be asking him something like this.

"No...he looked more like his mother...he had dark black hair...and he had the same sweet personality that she had." he answered a small guilty smile on his face as he remembered his beloved wife. "But...that is now a memory...she passed away after he turned one. She got sick...and just wasn't able to get better." After he finished his words he got the strangest shiver...like a sudden draft from nowhere. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out, he stood up slowly with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Something's wrong...I have to go." He said as he left the room. When he did Atsuko nearly ran into him carrying a small first-aid kit.

"Yusuke, where is your friend going, isn't he hurt?" She asked.

"He is hurt, but I think something's just happened." He told her. "I'll be back mom, I have to go check this out. Gotta get the guy's too." his mom just nodded.

"Be careful Yusuke." She told him as she hugged him. Yusuke stopped...he shivered a bit wondering why his mother would do this out of nowhere. What he didn't know was that Atsuko was listening to everything that Thief had said, she for some reason could relate...in a strange way.

Don't worry, I'll be fine." he told her. He went through the door following Thief who was a way ahead of him. When he ran out the door he nearly ran into a man who had been walking by his apartment. Yusuke stumbled a bit and so did the other man. "Hey watch it pal!" Yusuke shouted at the man. He turned and saw a man with long black hair and a red silky shirt, the man seemed a bit confused from the almost crash. "Oh I am very sorry sir." The man apologized. Yusuke's eye's widened a bit when he saw the man, he remembered what Thief had told him about his son resembling his wife...with black long hair...and sweet personality. He just shook his head free from the thought.

"Yea...well be careful next time." Yusuke told him as he left the man and continued to follow or try to follow Thief. The man just nodded as he continued along his way...trying to figure out where he could find a certain someone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Man...ok...who thought that last part was corny...huh...huh...well I thought it was...man I put up so much energy and thought into the scene with Kyoshi, Kaz and Krew...that I completely sucked up in the last part...which was suppose to be very sad...man...well.. Hopefully you all don't think I screwed it up...and if I did...sorries! Well...I'll try yo update soon...oh...and to think...I typed this all out in three hours...wow...that's probably why it sucked...man! Oh well...REVIEW!


	19. Suicide

1 The thought of not getting any reviews is rather depressing in a way, I mean I work hard to make a story come together and yet noone reviews it. So why don't I just quit? Heck if I know. I love my stories so if people don't review or even read I will still continue typing this story, if for only my own enjoyment. This story is my second best that I've created for fanfiction, my first best is my war story...which I should really update ...when I see a war movie I'll update it again. Well this story is close to its end so for those unknown reader's of mine I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The shiver wouldn't escape his spine, he felt cold all over. Something bad happened but he couldn't figure it out, what could have happened that would cause him to feel this way all of a sudden? He turned the corner of a busy street and had to halt suddenly when a car nearly hit him, he shook it off and ran across the street causing other cars to come to a sudden stop making them honk at him as he ran past. He ignored it all, too worried about the awful feeling that he had in his body and all the thoughts going through his head. Yusuke tried his best to keep up with Thief, but he was just too fast. By the time he caught up to the street where Thief had caused the small traffic jam he was long gone. Yusuke couldn't even see him or sense him any more.

"This is bad." he panted leaning forward placing his hands on his knees so he could catch his breathe. "I have to find him, whatever caused him to run like that means that it's probably not good for us." he panted before he continued running down the street that he hoped Thief had ran on. Thief who had gained a huge distance from Yusuke made it back to his hideout and caught the fresh scent of blood.

"No...oh please no." he whispered to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Bang." Kyoshi whispered pretending that he was firing a gun from his fingers. At the word Kaz's fingers pulled the trigger and the bullet flew straight through his stomach entering and exiting through his spine. He yelled in agony and fell forward still holding the gun in his hands, he cried and whimpered in pain trying to pull his fingers free from the gun but of no use. Krew had backed away a few steps startled by what he saw and heard.

"Kaz!" he shouted regaining himself and moving to Kaz's side. Kaz coughed and choked on his blood throwing it up as he coughed. He wheezed deeply trying to find his breathe. "Oh god Kaz." Krew said reaching for Kaz, but Kaz jerked and knocked Krew away from him.

"No, get away from me!" he shouted trying to scoot across the floor. His hands were trembling from shock, one hand released the gun and was back in Kaz's control. Kyoshi sighed.

"To be fair I'll just let you bleed to death instead of killing you quickly." He told Kaz. "But to be unfair...I'll let you kill your own friend." He raised his other hand, making Kaz stand on his feet. Kaz gagged and threw up more blood from the sudden movement. Krew stared in horror as Kaz's body stood where it was limp and motionless except from the blood that was dripping from his mouth and hole from his stomach. "I'll let you kill him, and hey since your demon you might actually survive your wound...to bad you will never be able to enjoy your life again." He laughed. With a flick of his hand he made Kaz run towards Krew and knock him down to the floor, hovering over him and keeping him pinned to the floor. Krew gasped from the sudden movement and wheezed when the air left his body when it met with the floor. He stared at Kaz.

"Kaz...please...fight it." He gasped. Tears were falling from Kaz's eyes, he was choking on sobs and spit mixed with blood. His hand that was holding the gun raised into the air and lowered pointing it's barrel at Krew's forehead. Krew started to cry from fear and shock, but he made himself calm down. "Kaz...please...stop crying." he said aware that what was about to happen was going too even if Kaz tried to fight it. "I am not scared...to die." He said though he really was. From what he knew Kaz would survive his gun wound, and he didn't want him to live in regret for his death. "I will never be angry with what your about to do Kaz." He said with a small smile that was covered in tears. Kaz whimpered and choked back a cry..

"I love you Krew, I always have and always will." He said softly shivering a bit. When Kyoshi said 'bang' once more Kaz suddenly pulled the gun up and pointed it at his own head. The bullet pierced his forehead and entered his brain exiting the back of his skull. His eyes reeled back into their sockets and blood gushed from the hole in his head, he fell forward and laid sprawled over Krew...dead. Krew didn't move he stayed where he was eyes wide open staring at the blood that traced over the hard plastic on his goggles. Kyoshi simply shrugged his shoulders and lowered his hand.

"Too bad, I was hoping he wouldn't figure out his movement till after he killed you." he sighed. "Well I guess I will have the joy of killing you myself." he raised his hand back at Krew who started to feel a strange strong pressure in his head, making it feel like as if his brain was about to be crushed. A loud bang then a pop rang through the room, the backup generator came back on, which meant that the security also reacted. Large guns pushed through the ceiling and targeted Kyoshi, smaller ones coming up from the ground and locked on his unique body heat. Kyoshi froze. "Your not as low as you seem human, no wonder my thief has you as his companion. I will be back to finish you young Genius Krew." with an evil grin he brought his hand to his chest and disappeared in a flash of blue light. The guns reacted and shot at the spot he was just standing on. Krew slowly sat up, softly nudging Kaz's body off of him and lying him on the floor beside him. He stared at him.

"Kaz...why did you...how could you." he choked back a sob. "Why!" he shouted slowly placing his head on Kaz's chest ignoring the blood that stained his face. He cried out saying the same word over and over again, his goggles filling with tears and burning his eyes. "Why did you do it, why did you kill yourself for me...dammit why!" he shouted gripping his stained shirt.

"Because he loved you."

Krew turned around startled, Thief stood behind him staring at both of them he sighed. He took a look around the room, noticing the sparks and burns from the popped wires. He was hoping to catch Kyoshi and kill him, or try to kill him. But he had more important things to tend to, he looked back at Krew "You might of thought that he was just playing around and teasing you, but he really did love you. He loved you so much, I remembered when he once told me that he would die for you...I didn't think that he really meant it." He looked around again following Kyoshi's scent, hating it when he found it and feeling depressed when Kaz's blood covered it. Krew whimpered and went back to crying over the death of their friend. Krew looked at Thief and stared back at Kaz, he placed his hand over Kaz's eyes which had stayed open, he closed them for him. He sighed sadly.

"I can't really say that I loved you in return, because I didn't, but I never hated you...I never have." he said softly, he looked at Kaz's face and placed a kiss on his cooling lips; still crying when he did. "Thank you Kaz Love."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Damn it...freakin Thief, why do you have to run so damn fast!" Yusuke shouted out loud scaring some people that walked by him when he did. He completely lost him, unable to figure out which direction Thief went caused the detective to end up in the middle of the city park. About a few miles from where Thief really went. "Man I wish Kurama was here, he always remembers where people lived and has a good nose...damn!" he shouted again. "Ok, ok, cool off, calm down...now...what to do, call the guys that's what I should do." he said. He took out the compact communicator and opened it ready to call Botan to collect the guys, but then he got some strange looks from the people around him. The girls giggled and the guys looked at him strangely, he closed the compact. "I think I'll just go get Kuwabara and then look for Hiei and Kurama on foot" he mumbled to himself giving the people glares before he ran to Kuwabara's house.

About two hours passed before he found all the guys, Kurama questioned him on why he just didn't call them. Yusuke didn't bother with the details. They gathered in Genkai's temple. There Yusuke told them everything that went on, with Thief's visit, Kyoshi's attack, and Thief's sudden run. It took him at least 20 minutes to share his busy morning.

"And to think that it's barely Eleven in the morning...it's not even afternoon yet!" said Yusuke. "I think it's best to just take care of this Kyoshi character ourselves. Yea it takes a thief to catch a thief, but what are we gonna do when the thief catches the other one? Just sit around and watch them kill each other, I think not...man isn't this story about us, it's under our name...why aren't we the main characters" he shouted putting his hands in the air. The other's stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked him.

"I have no idea...for some reason I just needed to say that...weird." (A/N, Forgive me...I always wanted to do something like this in a story and now I have...forgive me for departing from the depressing emotions that this chapter is suppose to cause. Now back to the feature presentation)

Kurama shook his head at the awkward and confusing burst from Yusuke, he spoke. "It might take a thief to catch a thief, but I doubt a thief can beat a thief. Thieves can be very evenly matched and it would be difficult for them to defeat each other, which is why we are there to help if we are needed." he curled his fingers together and placed them in front of his chin leaning forward a bit resting his elbows on the table they sat at. "But why would Koenma have them fight each other instead of us is beyond me." he said. He had an idea as to why but kept it to himself. Hiei said nothing though he pretty much was sharing the same thought that Kurama had.

The reason as to why Koenma did what he did is because he knew of the history between Thief a.k.a. Lyserg and Kyoshi. Their very soon to be battle would be a clash of egos and revenge, something that Koenma didn't want the detectives to be caught up in.

"That makes sense, but because of all this I wasn't even able to tell him what he had to do, which was to take out Kyoshi, even though he's gonna do that on his own anyway...now we have to go find him...again!" he shouted. His eyes went wide for a bit and he looked at Kurama, remembering what he had said to himself earlier at the park he asked. "Hey Kurama do you think that you can help...I mean you should remember where they are at right?" Kurama tilted his head to the side a bit looking at Yusuke who waited for an answer.

"I do remember where he and his partner live, when do you want to go?"

"I say now, cause something bad must have happened when he ran off from my room earlier this morning. He looked scared and worried." Yusuke said before standing. Kurama stood as well along with the other's.

"Very well, then let us go. While it's still light out." he said leading the way out of the temple. It just took a mere twenty minutes to get to the hideout, when Yusuke saw how close he was to the place when he was chasing Thief earlier he got angry with himself and swore. The last time they were here was when they had to come to 'rescue' Torrin. They stood outside the building, Kuwabara and Yusuke headed for the doors but Kurama and Hiei stayed put away not moving.

"Hey hurry it up guys!" Kuwabara shouted to them turning around he saw a look of concern on Kurama's face, Hiei had raised an eyebrow glaring at the building. "Uh...is something wrong?" he asked. Yusuke stopped as well wondering what the hold-up was.

"Something horrible has happened here," Kurama spoke. "The fresh smell of spilled blood lingers in the air." Yusuke groaned rubbing his head with both hands frustrated.

"Crap...I knew it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Damn...6 pages...that might not seem that much to you all but it does to me. Oh and sorry for the humor in the last part of the chapter, typing out Kaz's death made me cry for some reason and I just had to make myself feel better...talk about being selfish. AGGGHHHHH! I can't bealive that I killed him...my poor Kaz. Rest in Peace my dear son! Review please. (Cries)


End file.
